<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Safe With Me by LizzyZoey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862906">You’re Safe With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyZoey/pseuds/LizzyZoey'>LizzyZoey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyZoey/pseuds/LizzyZoey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a ship story.<br/>It may have references to other ships like DnF, but I try to stay away from actually shipping characters, just incase they're uncomfortable. If It seems like I'm shipping someone(and it's not specifically stated that it's not shipping) that's uncomfy with it, then just let me know kindly plz, and I'll fix it.</p>
<p>TWs for: Depression, S*icidal thoughts, selfharm, getting sick at one point, not graphic, alcohol use, gun mention, drug use, smoke(cigarette) use, swearing.</p>
<p>Uhm, I am relatively new to the topic of agere, but I have done my research to try my damnedest to not try to not make it horribly wrong factual wise, so if a few things seems worded a little weirdly, that's probably why and I apologize beforehand.</p>
<p>Also, I don't know... basically anything about adoption, so... in this fic... lets just say that Phil already knew he wanted his boys before he even met them, so he already gotten it set up. I know it involves a lot of legal paper work, but... because of the way these magic bois were treated, no... "formal" legal documents were required, so Phil was basically able to pick them up and take them home the moment he saw them. Apologizes if that makes someone upset, but I'm too far into this to be bothered to change it. So if you don't want to read that particular chapter/paragraph, just skip it the moment Phil walks in. For Techno, that doesn't happen, they do a bit of breaking out, so you don't have to skip for Techno.</p>
<p>Characters that i plan to add/are in the story:<br/>Wilbur, Philza, Kristen, Schlatt, Minx, Nikki, Fundy, Eret, Tommy, Techno, Quackity, Charlie(Slime), Dream, George, SapNap, JackManifold, Tubbo</p>
<p>So yeah. I think that's it. Enjoy ig lol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also<br/>Important- the last names I gave Tommy and Techno were just random names that appeared in my word guesser on my phone as I typed it out. So I just went:<br/>Me: types the letter T<br/>Word guesser: Trage?<br/>Me: sure why not?</p>
<p>Wilbur's however wasn't gotten like that. I heard from somewhere that his actual last name was Gold. And imma be real, that's a really fucking pog last name. So I'm just like. Sure why not? It's the only time the last names would be mentioned.</p>
<p>Just a heads up :&gt;</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a ship story.<br/>It may have references to other ships like DnF, but I try to stay away from actually shipping characters, just incase they're uncomfortable. If It seems like I'm shipping someone(and it's not specifically stated that it's not shipping) that's uncomfy with it, then just let me know kindly plz, and I'll fix it.</p>
<p>TWs for: Depression, S*icidal thoughts, selfharm, getting sick at one point, not graphic, alcohol use, gun mention, drug use, smoke(cigarette) use, swearing.</p>
<p>Uhm, I am relatively new to the topic of agere, but I have done my research to try my damnedest to not try to not make it horribly wrong factual wise, so if a few things seems worded a little weirdly, that's probably why and I apologize beforehand.</p>
<p>Also, I don't know... basically anything about adoption, so... in this fic... lets just say that Phil already knew he wanted his boys before he even met them, so he already gotten it set up. I know it involves a lot of legal paper work, but... because of the way these magic bois were treated, no... "formal" legal documents were required, so Phil was basically able to pick them up and take them home the moment he saw them. Apologizes if that makes someone upset, but I'm too far into this to be bothered to change it. So if you don't want to read that particular chapter/paragraph, just skip it the moment Phil walks in. For Techno, that doesn't happen, they do a bit of breaking out, so you don't have to skip for Techno.</p>
<p>Characters that i plan to add/are in the story:<br/>Wilbur, Philza, Kristen, Schlatt, Minx, Nikki, Fundy, Eret, Tommy, Techno, Quackity, Charlie(Slime), Dream, George, SapNap, JackManifold, Tubbo</p>
<p>So yeah. I think that's it. Enjoy ig lol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also<br/>Important- the last names I gave Tommy and Techno were just random names that appeared in my word guesser on my phone as I typed it out. So I just went:<br/>Me: types the letter T<br/>Word guesser: Trage?<br/>Me: sure why not?</p>
<p>Wilbur's however wasn't gotten like that. I heard from somewhere that his actual last name was Gold. And imma be real, that's a really fucking pog last name. So I'm just like. Sure why not? It's the only time the last names would be mentioned.</p>
<p>Just a heads up :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wintergreen Orphanage was a special one. It was the only orphanage to hold magic wielding kids. Most of the kids who were able to use powers were trained enough or really well behaved when they weren't.</p>
<p>However, there were three kids that were seen as "too dangerous", so they took them and put them in the special cell. They separated the kids from others and isolated them. These three kids' names were William (Will, Wilbur) Soot Gold, Thomas (Tommy) Innit Dameson, and Dave (Techno) Blade Trage.</p>
<p>Wilbur was a musical kid wherever he went. He always brought a guitar with him, because it kept him calm, knowing that his comfort instrument was only a zip away. He never thought that his musical nature and abilities would be one of the most dangerous powers a kid could have. The day he and his social worker found out, he was sitting alone in a field, outside the orphanage, just strumming away and humming a tune. He wasn't humming anything specific, just a few notes from a random song or two that he could play. Then the urge to sing came. He felt calm and confident enough to do so, and so he did. He sang a song he made up, no words, more just vocalizing. He heard the door open behind him and saw his social worker standing there, watching him with a weird, blank expression. He normally would've kept singing if she had smiled at him, but he stopped, just seeing the weird expression that he's never seen on his social worker's face before. A few seconds after he stopped singing, she blinked and looked around confusedly. The moment he saw that, Wilbur knew what his power was. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. His social worker looked at him worriedly when she saw him start to cry. When he dropped his guitar, on the ground and kept his mouth covered, she realized too.</p>
<p>He was a siren.</p>
<p>Tommy was always a hyper kid. It was very rare to see the energetic kid take a breath and calm down. He had a friend who's name was Toby, but Tommy called him Tubbo. He and Tubbo were inseparable. They were like peanut butter and jelly, always together. Until the day that everyone found out what Tommy could do. Tommy and Tubbo had gotten into an argument about something stupid like they did every Tuesday. It was so common, that the other kids at the orphanage would place bets on who would win the argument. This particular argument didn't have any betters, because of how heated they were getting. No one remembers what the argument was about, but Tommy had said something that struck a nerve with Tubbo, causing him to shout at Tommy, and shove him harshly. Tommy's expression had gotten dark, and the tingling in his fingers grew, until the lights went out and Tubbo screamed. When the lights turned back on, Tubbo had burn marks from mild electrocution and fire all over his face and neck. Tommy, was immediately sent to the cell that he would soon call his home.</p>
<p>He was an arsonist.</p>
<p>Techno was never really scared of anything. He was always brave, and charismatic, and sometimes cocky. He would always take his foam sword and have sparring matches with the other kids. He never really talked, when he did, it was always in a monotone voice. He also never really showed expression. When he revealed his dangerous power, he was outside with a few other kids, whom he liked to consider 'maybe friends,' as they ran around playing tag. They had run too close to a hornet's nest, and ended up getting chased away, none were too badly injured. Well, all except Techno. He was bleeding badly from the stingers getting ripped out, and it was all over the place. He had bled out that night, except he didn't. He was okay, he wasn't faint or anything, in fact he felt like he could run a mile. When he told the nurses that the next morning, they called the person who ran the orphanage at the time, to talk to him. Techno explained to the owner what he told the nurses, and more. He said how he felt powerful, when others were bleeding, but he didn't like that feeling. Hearing that, the owner sent him to the cell that he now stays in.</p>
<p>He was a blood bender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arc I: Running from your Roots<br/>Part 1: Wilbur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur paced around his padded cell. The people who watched him, told him someone was coming to see him, which made him extremely nervous. He took a personal vow of silence when he was thrown in here, so he hasn't spoken since he was ten. He's almost eighteen now, and he doesn't remember what it was like to hold a conversation with someone, so he's extremely nervous.</p>
<p>There was knocking on the door.</p>
<p>"William, the man who requested to see you is here, do not, under any circumstances, talk to him. Understood." The warden asked, looking at him through the peephole only his door. He nodded. He picked up his whiteboard and marker and sat at the table in the middle of the cell. The door opened, but he didn't look to see who it was. He didn't care. Whoever it was, was going to see how evil he is and how pathetic and forget about him like everyone did at the orphanage. They so commonly forgot about him, that he'd sometimes only get one to two very small meals a day. He knew it was bad to say he was used to it, but he was.</p>
<p>"Hello William!" A cheery man said, sitting at the chair across from Wilbur.</p>
<p>Wilbur quickly, and moderately angry, wrote down "Its Wilbur." And showed it to the man. The man stayed quiet for a minute as he tried to read the poorly hand-written sentence. He half expected the man to say something like "whatever."</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry Wilbur. I apologize. My name's Philza. But you can call me Phil." He said in an apologetic tone. Wilbur looked up at him in surprise, and quietly gasped when he saw the man had wings. They were dark in color, and were MASSIVE. The man himself was blonde, with surprisingly warm blue eyes, and a green and white stripped bucket hat. He wore a dark grey robe with a green shirt underneath. He smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to hide my wings? Do they scare you?" He asked kindly.</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't want to come across as intimidating." He asked one last time.</p>
<p>Wilbur wrote "I just wasn't expecting to see them, that's all, I promise they aren't scaring me."</p>
<p>"Just making sure." Phil said, after reading what Wilbur wrote.</p>
<p>"May I ask why you don't talk? They had mentioned that you don't but never told me why." Phil asked, trying not to sound rude.</p>
<p>"I'm a siren." Wilbur wrote.</p>
<p>"Ah. I see. I've met a siren once before myself, actually." Phil said, nodding his head.</p>
<p>Wilbur looked at him with interest.</p>
<p>"They knew what they were, and they learned how to use their ability for good instead of the stereotypical evil. They found a way to heal and fix things with their voice. They learned how to calm their child down when they were having a nightmare. You shouldn't be afraid to simply talk. Even if you have no control over what your singing does to others, talking is completely harmless!" Phil explained, smiling when he saw Wilbur's face. Wilbur was smiling slightly. He liked the sound of speaking to someone again, but he knew he couldn't when the wardens were watching and listening to him through the fake mirrors.</p>
<p>"I also came to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Phil asked. Wilbur nodded.</p>
<p>"Have you ever been adopted before?"</p>
<p>Wilbur stared at him blankly. Then shook his head.</p>
<p>Phil smiled and big grin. "Today's your lucky day little man."</p>
<p>Wilbur stared at him blankly again, then his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>He quickly wrote down "Really?"</p>
<p>"Of course! I was planing on helping out a kid in need when I heard of you." He smiled. Wilbur's smile stretched from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"I have to finish filling out the paperwork, because they insisted that I meet you before I 'went through with this.'" Phi said, sounding mildly irritated with the other adults. It made Wilbur smile.</p>
<p>"They don't want you writing with a pencil, for some reason, and I want to abide by their rules while I'm here. So could you write out your name for me please?" Phil asked kindly.</p>
<p>Wilbur wrote down his full name, adding "Wilbur" in parentheses next to William. Phil had copied down what he wrote, and showed it to him.</p>
<p>"Is this good?" Phil asked, pointing to the line that had Wilbur's full name written down. Wilbur nodded. Phil set the paper down with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was let out. It was the best feeling in the world, to finally find someone who was willing to give him a chance. He stood behind Phil with his whiteboard and marker as Phil finished submitting the paperwork.</p>
<p>"William, you are free to go." The front desk lady said, without looking at him. Wilbur glared at her for using William.</p>
<p>"Does he have any stuff he can bring?" Phil asked.</p>
<p>"No, all his stuff was confiscated when he was sent there." The lady said flatly.</p>
<p>"But it's still his stuff?" Phil pressed.</p>
<p>The lady eyed him, then his wings that were twitching slightly.</p>
<p>Wilbur tapped on Phil's shoulder and wrote "It should all be in my old room."</p>
<p>"William. You don't know where we put your things. Stop telling Mr. Watson lies." The lady said, sneering, knowing he can't shout at her.</p>
<p>"I believe him. We won't leave, until we have Wilbur's things." Phil demanded. Wilbur smiled at Phil for using his preferred name, and for not caving into this lady's bullshit. The lady obviously glared at him, but sighed. She pressed a button and spoke, saying Phil was requesting Wilbur's things. A few minutes later, a man came out of the hallway, and set Wilbur's things down a bit too carelessly. Phil forced a smile, and picked up some of Wilbur's things. Wilbur came around and slung his guitar over his shoulder for the first time in eight years.</p>
<p>Phil smiled at Wilbur. A real smile, and Wilbur couldn't help but smile back.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to go?" Phil asked. Wilbur nodded, holding Phil's hand as the older led him to his car outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride was about and hour long, Phil had told him. Wilbur still didn't say anything, even though he was free from the orphanage's grasp. He sat in the passenger seat up front, and stared out the window, watching bright green trees go by. The puffy white-grey cloud against the bright blue sky. The bright yellowy-orange sun(that hurt to look at). The other people on the side walk. The birds and squirrels running around freely on the trees. The city! The city was beautiful. To Wilbur it was the coolest thing he's seen so far. To Phil, it was an everyday occurrence, but he smiled at the big grin, and wide sparkling eyes on the seventeen year old's face as he saw the tall skyscrapers in the city for the first time. Wilbur's eyes landed on a flag, but it was too far away to make out what country the flag was from, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was experiencing life outside the orphanage's grounds for the first time in years.</p><p>Almost the entire time he was just watching the sights go by outside. At one point he dozed off, the seventeen year old being utterly exhausted from all the excitement in the past two hours. Phil had stopped at a McDonalds at one point to grab lunch and faced Wilbur to ask him what he wanted, but stopped, smiling at the kid fast asleep, with his face pressed against the window.</p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur woke, it was to Phil calling his name, and gently shaking him. He stretched to the best of his abilities and yawned. The car was stopped in front of a two story house. Phil was still sitting next to him in the driver's seat, smiling at him, with a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We're home." Phil said with a smile.</p><p>Home. Wilbur smiled at that. Wilbur nodded, unbuckled, and stepped out, stretching fully once he did. Phil followed suit, and they both went to the trunk and pulled out Wilbur's belongings. They took it and brought it up to the house. It was almost like a fantasy type house, with the walls having a rock design, and vines crawling up the walls. Phil was obviously rich.</p><p>"I'll show where your room will be." Phil said, carrying Wilbur's things up the stairs and to the right. When Phil opened the door, Wilbur gasped. The room was really big, it had enough room for two beds and it was so roomy and bright, even though the lights were off. Wilbur set his things down and ran to the window to look at the garden in the back. There was a fountain in the middle.</p><p>Oh yeah. Phil was definitely rich. He had to be.</p><p>Wilbur spotted a woman in the garden, just sitting there, on the bench.</p><p>"That's Kristen, my wife." Phil said, standing behind Wilbur, looking at the view as well. Wilbur smiled at Phil and turned back to face to where Kristen was. If he strained his ears, he could hear her singing.</p><p>"Do you want to meet her?" Phil asked. Wilbur nodded, so much confidence running through his tired body.</p><p>They had walked back downstairs, and outside the back door into the garden. Wilbur stopped and breathed in the fresh air. Phil laughed and smiled at how happy he looked, and he understood why, the kid has never been outside for most of his life. Phil gently took Wilbur's hand and led him to his wife.</p><p>"Hello Honey, I'm back." Phil greeted his wife.</p><p>Kristen faced them and smiled warmly upon seeing Wilbur.</p><p>"Hello dear, I'm Kristen, what's your name?" She asked in the sweetest voice ever.</p><p>"Wilbur." He choked out. Phil's hand squeezed Wilbur's in comfort. Wilbur smiled, he didn't mind talking.</p><p>"Hello Wilbur, it's wonderful meeting you! Phil, may I steal him for a bit?" Kristen asked.</p><p>"Of course. I'll be around, fixing up the flowers if you need me." Phil said, gently letting go of Wilbur's hand, and walking away.</p><p>"Sit down dear." Kristen said, moving over to make room for Wilbur. Wilbur sat down.</p><p>"I noticed how nervous you are. Or it could be excitement, but I figured we could have some time together, now that you're here." Kristen said with a smile. Wilbur couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>"Whenever I get stressed, or anxious, I come out here and watch the animals run about, and listen to the song of nature." Kristen said, leaning back and watching an anxious looking bird that was sitting on a branch. She started singing quietly, and the bird, eventually calmed down, even going as far as flying to land on Kristen's outstretched hand. Wilbur stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p>She was also a siren.</p><p>She hummed a little tune to the bird and once she was done, she stretched her hand up and away, and the bird flew back to his spot on the branch, and snuggled into himself, content.</p><p>"Siren?" Wilbur asked quietly, with a look of admiration. She looked at him in surprise at first, then her face held a warm smile.</p><p>"Yes. I always hated how sirens were always seen as evil when I was younger, so I practiced to heal things with my power." She explained.</p><p>So that's who Phil was talking about when they first met.</p><p>"This... Garden?" Wilbur asked again.</p><p>"Most of it was from a lot of work, keeping it like this was 85% maintenance, and 15% me singing." She said, with a smile.</p><p>"Could you... teach me?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>She smiled warmly at him again. "You're a siren too?" She asked first. Wilbur nodded. "I would love to teach you."</p><p>"Thank you." Wilbur said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sat on his bed, with his guitar in hand, strumming a few strings, trying to piece together the little bit he remembered from eight years ago. An E string here, a B string there. Strumming all the strings.</p><p>He couldn't sleep. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He never thought he would touch his guitar again, yet here he was. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>He looked up and saw Kristen standing at his doorframe.</p><p>"Why are you up sweetie?"</p><p>"Can't sleep." He mumbled. She moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Sorry for waking you."</p><p>"Don't apologize. You didn't wake me. I was getting a glass of water, when I could faintly hear you playing your guitar." She said.</p><p>Wilbur didn't say anything. He was too tired to hold a conversation, but he couldn't sleep.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you sleep?" She asked softly.</p><p>Wilbur glanced at her, then his guitar, and he nodded. She smiled, took his guitar from him and put it in its case gently, and pulled the covers over him.</p><p>"One of the things us sirens can do is sing calming songs to others, and it helps them loosen up, and, when it's late like this, help them sleep." She explained. Wilbur smiled.</p><p>She started to hum a sweet tune and almost immediately, Wilbur felt the tension from the thought leak from his body. It was a weird, but cool feeling. She brushed his bangs out of his face and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead. Wilbur turned to lay on his side, and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, the light from outside poured in, lightening his room up. He sat up and stretched. His eyes still felt heavy, and he knew this was going to be another day of being tired for no reason.</p><p>He changed into a gold-orange sweater that was a little too big on him, but it was really the only, truly clean thing he owned. The collar of the shirt drooped down a bit, only because it was stretched out, but if he arranged it properly, it wouldn't show the top of his chest. He put on baggy jeans and put socks on so the wooden floor wouldn't freeze his feet.</p><p>He started making his way downstairs, when the smell of breakfast filled his nose. He leaned against the wall, feeling a bit faint, then remembering he hasn't eaten a proper meal in three days. It didn't help that he doesn't like eating because of what the wardens would constantly tell him. He glared at the floor, remembering how they made him fear even breathing. He hated them with a passion. He regained his composure when he heard Phil starting to make his way out of the kitchen.</p><p>Wilbur was halfway down the stairs when Phil spotted him. He had a warm smile on his face, it almost looked concerned.</p><p>"How'd you sleep kiddo?" He asked gently. Wilbur shrugged, pulling his hand out of the sleeve of his sweater to brush some of his hair out of his face.</p><p>"Well, breakfast is ready for you. You like pancakes?" Phil asked. Wilbur shrugged again. He knows what pancakes are, he just doesn't remember what they taste like.</p><p>They made their way downstairs, and saw Kristen already sitting at the table with a coffee mug in her hands. She saw him and smiled.</p><p>"Good Morning Wilbur!" She said. Wilbur simply smiled. His throat hurt, and he didn't have the energy to talk.</p><p>"Sit wherever you like, I'll bring the cakes over." Phil said, turning to the stove. Wilbur nodded, and sat next to Kristen, smiling when she gently patted his messy hair.</p><p>When Phil brought the pancakes over, Wilbur felt a panic rising in his chest. He forgot what it was like to eat with people. He forgot what it was like to eat without forcing it back up in general. He tried calming himself as Phil placed a decent sized pancake on his plate. He wanted to have a normal life, and not worry about being "too big to handle." Whenever the wardens thought he was too strong, they'd starve him for a couple of days before giving him anything that had the sorry right of being called food.</p><p>He took his fork and knife and started cutting into it. He swallowed the lump that grew, trying to ignore the voice telling him he wasn't allowed to eat. He took a bite, and swallowed. His nerves started calming down as he realized that it wasn't too bad. He actually found himself enjoying eating again. Once he was finished however, he could feel his stomach twisting and turning as the food made its way to it. He knew it was going to be one of those days where he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He held off from rushing to the bathroom though, he didn't want to worry Phil or Kristen. If they heard him getting sick, he could say his stomach wasn't feeling too hot in the morning, and the food didn't help. It would make him feel bad, putting the blame on the wonderful food Phil made for him, but it would technically be the truth.</p><p>"I was thinking, we could all go to the beach today, and have some quality bonding time, yeah?" Phil asked.</p><p>The beach, that would mean his arms and chest would be seen. That is NOT a conversation he wants to have with Phil or Kristen this early on. Hell, it's a conversation he would rather not have, like, ever.</p><p>Nonetheless, he shrugged.</p><p>"You doing okay kiddo? You seem out of it." Phil asked gently.</p><p>"Not feeling great. Tired." Wilbur managed to choke out through his raspy voice.</p><p>"Well... we can wait another day or two to go to the beach. I don't want to overwork you if you're not feeling ok." Phil said, smiling warmly at Wilbur.</p><p>"Thanks." Wilbur said quietly, smiling.</p><p>"Tell you what, you can go get some more rest if you really want it. Kristen and I will be around if you need us." Phil offered. Kristen nodded with a hum.</p><p>"Ok." Wilbur said, standing up, and placing his dish in the sink, smiling and waving 'night at them as he walked upstairs and hurried to the bathroom.</p><p>He leaned against the wall as he took in a deep, relived breath. He rolled up his sleeves to look at the scars that littered his arms. He winced at the memory of the pain. He had wanted it at the time, even though he knew he could fall into the endless abyss that was this, with little to no turning back. He knew he should tell Phil that he wasn't okay mentally, but he didn't want to. He believed he was too much of a coward to tell someone of his problems. His stomach did another flip and he gagged. He rushed over to the toilet and leaned over it as he got sick, emptying his gut of the only substance that he's had all day.</p><p>When he was done, he was shaking, he felt as empty as he did the day he arrived, if not, even more so. He took a tissue and wiped his mouth, then threw that in the toilet as he flushed. He sat back as a small whimper escaped his mouth. He hated this, he hated everything that he was put through, he hated being alive. He shook his head gently, trying to rid his head of the dark thoughts that clouded it. He stood up slowly, using the counter as balance before he made his way to his room.</p><p>He flopped onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He hated a lot of things.</p><p>He hated the orphanage.</p><p>He hated the wardens.</p><p>He hated being alone.</p><p> </p><p>He hated himself.</p><p>He growled as he sat back up, and aggressively shoved his face into his hands, and pulled at his hair. He could feel the tears coming. He was so happy yesterday, what the hell happened that made him so upset today? He didn't know, and that's what he hated the most: that he never knew what was going on, regarding him.</p><p>Nobody ever told him anything, they always left him in the dark. He was told about Phil the day that Phil met him. He was never given time to think about anything, he was just told to do what they say, exactly the way they say it, with no shortcuts or fancy tricks. It infuriated him to no end. He half expected Phil and Kristen to be just like them, not tell him anything, and expect him to go along with it.</p><p>He looked at the window.</p><p>He thought about it.</p><p>But lied back on the bed, deciding against it.</p><p>So far, Phil and Kristen has been the only kind adults Wilbur has ever met. So he'd figured he'd give them a chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do y’all like it so far? Any tips? Anything you want to see happen, any characters that aren’t listed you want to see?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days, and when Wilbur says that he's eaten more and kept most of it down in those two days than he has all week, he means it. He also noticed how his energy level boosted up upon eating more and not throwing it back up.</p>
<p>He figured Phil had an idea about it when Wilbur turned down lunch, or when he immediately went to the bathroom after having a bigger dinner then he was used to, but if he did, he never said anything. Phil almost did find out about his scars, and that was the scariest shit Wilbur has had to put up with since he's been living there.</p>
<p>Phil had walked into Wilbur's room while he was in the bathroom, changing into his pajamas, when Wilbur had forgotten his shirt in the messy pile on the floor. He went to open the door, and almost slammed it closed as Phil had turned around, not realizing Wilbur was coming out half naked.</p>
<p>"Hey, D- Phil?" Wilbur called through the door.</p>
<p>"Yes Will?" Phil replied.</p>
<p>"Can you grab my shirt, I left it out there. It should be the yellow one on top of the pile."</p>
<p>"Ok. I've gotta get you a laundry bin for this. Can't have your room get all cluttered up!" Phil said, obviously smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Ok, I'm gonna open the door and stick my arm through, okay?" Phil said, right outside the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>The doorknob turned, and Phil slowly stuck his hand in, holding the shirt. He didn't mean to look, but Wilbur caught a glance of Phil looking absentmindedly at the mirror, which showed Wilbur's thin, scarred body. Wilbur's eyes widened, he tore the shirt from Phil's grasp, and gently forced the door closed.</p>
<p>"You okay Will?" Phil asked, surprised by Wilbur's sudden urge to get away from him.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, I just really want to get to bed, ya'no?" Wilbur lied.</p>
<p>"Will."</p>
<p>"Y-yes?" Wilbur's voice was barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad at you." Phil said softly, immediately sensing the fear in his voice. "I just wanna make sure you're okay. But if you're really just tired, then I won't push it further."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Wilbur said, internally sighing.</p>
<p>Now it was the third day, and Phil really wanted to bring Kristen and Wilbur to the beach. Wilbur managed to convince Phil that he gets cold easily, his claim was helped by the fact that it's getting closer to fall, so he was currently wearing a thinner, better fitting, yet similar gold-orange sweater. Phil still insisted that he bring short sleeves, "just incase he got overheated."</p>
<p>So here he was, sitting in the backseat of the car, staring out of the window at the beach to his right. Phil hit the blinker on the car, and turned left into a parking space. They all got out, grabbed things from the back, and found an empty space to sit down.</p>
<p>Phil had brought the sun chairs, for them when they were tired, but Wilbur wasn't tired, he wanted to walk around and look at the place.</p>
<p>"Hey, Phil?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes Will?"</p>
<p>"Can I go for a walk, I just wanna see the place. I'll come right back, I promise." Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"Of course! Just don't go off with strangers, and be careful." Phil said. Wilbur nodded, and started walking down the shoreline. He was close to a drinking fountain when he heard someone trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Hey! You in the orange sweater. Jesus Christ how can you wear that in this heat?" A kid with dark brown hair asked, reaching Wilbur with a volleyball under his arm.</p>
<p>"Can I...... help you?" Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah.... you can actually!" The kid said, looking up at him. He had red-gold eyes with goat pupils, two ram horns stuck out from each side of his head, curling around, under his goat ears, keeping them propped up. He wore a plain grey tank-top, and his skin was tan, probably from being out in the sun for a while.</p>
<p>"You see, my friends and I are looking for a fourth player for our game, and no one here wants to." They said.</p>
<p>"I would, but I don't even know your name." Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"Ah! How silly of me. Name's Schlatt." He said, sticking his hand out for Wilbur to shake.</p>
<p>"Wilbur." He shook the kid's hand.</p>
<p>"There's two others waiting. The short, sweet, soft-spoken one is Nikki, and the loud fucker with the multi-colored hair is Minx." Schlatt said, leading Wilbur to a volleyball course and pointing to where two girls were standing.</p>
<p>"You know how to play?" Schlatt asked, holding the ball in front of Wilbur.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've played before, I'm not the best." Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Virgo, none of us are." Schlatt said.</p>
<p>"Virgo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what you act like! Probably got a Libra moon or some shit. Hell if I know."</p>
<p>"... I did not understand anything you just said." Wilbur said flatly. Schlatt just laughed.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter." Schlatt waved him off. "I'm back! And I got somebody who agreed to play, and yes Nikki, they agreed to play." Schlatt said, cutting off the short girl. She, Nikki, had brown hair, but two strands were bleached blonde. She had blue eyes, and she was pale. The other one, Minx, was taller, and she had purple and blue colored hair. She had blue eyes and was pale as well. She also had mini horns and tail, almost demon like.</p>
<p>"What's his name?" Minx challenged, crossing her arms. She had a strong accent.</p>
<p>"His name's Wilbur, bitch." Schlatt said.</p>
<p>"Cunt."</p>
<p>"Guys!" Nikki cut in, before they could get too heated. "We don't want to overload him with your personalities!" She said, gesturing to Wilbur.</p>
<p>"I guess not." Minx grumbled.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Nikki breathed.</p>
<p>"Anyways lets get this game started! A 2v2! Wilbur, Nikki, that side. Minx, suck it up and deal with me." Schlatt ordered, pointing to the far side when he mentioned Nikki and Wilbur. The look in Minx's face said how much she hated Schlatt.</p>
<p>"You're really tall." Nikki said softly, once he stood near her.</p>
<p>"I know, and I hate it." Wilbur mumbled.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>He looked at her. She didn't have any malicious look in her eyes, just curiousness.</p>
<p>"'Cause it's annoying. I used to... get made fun of for it." He said, choosing his words carefully. He did used to be made fun of by the other kids, that was before he was locked away. The wardens would then beat him down both physically and verbally to the point he slouches whenever there's someone in the same room as him who he knows is offended by his height.</p>
<p>"I get made fun of for my height. Minx won't let anyone near me though." Nikki offered.</p>
<p>"At least you're have someone." Wilbur said, looking back at Schlatt and Minx who were arguing quietly on their end. He could tell he said it with a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm sorry." He sighed.</p>
<p>"What for?" Nikki asked quietly.</p>
<p>"For... for being rude. And for piling my problems on you."</p>
<p>"No! Nonono!" She said softly, gently. "You weren't being rude, and don't be sorry for talking about your problems! It's a good thing!" She said, with a finality that was hard to argue with.</p>
<p>"It... is?" Wilbur asked, almost immediately facepalming himself, and actually doing it mentally when he saw the look on her face.</p>
<p>"Who 're your parents?" She asked gently.</p>
<p>"Don't have any. I'm an orphan." Wilbur said, keeping an untrusting eye on her.</p>
<p>"Ah. That explains it. Did the people there never tell you that it's good to talk your feeling out?" She asked.</p>
<p>"No. They actually told me that I'm being too, and I quote; 'attention seeking.'" Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"That's awful! Well, let me tell you that what they said is a lie and you should talk about your problems! It'll help relive stress, and get stuff off your chest to make you feel lighter!" Nikki said, with a smile that radiated light. It was at that moment that Wilbur decided he'd be damned if he ever saw, or was a cause of, that light diminishing from her smile.</p>
<p>He smiled back.</p>
<p>"Hey, couple!" Schlatt called. He was smiling at them with a shit-eating grin, while Minx had a strange smile on her face, Wilbur couldn't quite place the description of it, but it radiated knowingness.</p>
<p>"Stop it Schlatt." Nikki softly protested. When he said she was soft-spoken, he really meant it.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmm~ no! I don't think I will!" Schlatt said with a smile. Nikki puffed her face out in a disappointed and upset look.</p>
<p>"I- sorrrrrrryyyyy Nikkiiiiiii." He said with the most annoyed tone he could muster. Nikki, apparently pleased with his apology, smiled. It wasn't as bright, but it still made Wilbur want to smile with her. He forced himself to stare down Schlatt who still had the volleyball.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ Will, you're gonna intimidate me into dropping the ball and giving you guys a point." Schlatt said, slightly shrinking under Wilbur's gaze.</p>
<p>A simple smirk crossed Wilbur's face. "Isn't that the point?"</p>
<p>Schlatt took that as a challenge and stood up straighter. "OH? IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR?" He said loudly, causing Minx to almost sock him in the stomach in annoyance.</p>
<p>"What if it is?" Wilbur challenged further.</p>
<p>"OH HOHOHO!" Schlatt laughed, and Wilbur felt the sly, smug smirk on his face grow into a more genuine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first game went by fairly quick. Wilbur allowed his team to have the upper hand when it came to spiking and getting the ball higher up so Schlatt and Minx would have a harder time judging, while Nikki was good at weaving and getting the volleyball up into the air at the last second for Wilbur to spike.</p>
<p>"Let's do a team switch! I call dibs with tall guy over there. I KNOW! GIRLS AGAINST GUYS!"</p>
<p>"We get it Schlatt." Minx groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh we'll definitely win." Wilbur said with the confidence of the sun in him. He glanced at Nikki, and her face looked sad, his confidence level melted away and he felt himself slouch a little.</p>
<p>"Nikki! Don't woo the pretty boy into submission with your looks!" Schlatt scolded.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" Wilbur asked, glancing at Schlatt with confusion and concern written all over his face.</p>
<p>"He calls guys that a lot." Minx piped up.</p>
<p>"MINX!" Schlatt said, his cheeks and the tips of his goat ears darkening in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Mink and Nikki simply smiled.</p>
<p>"I think we'll win." Nikki said to Minx in her soft voice.</p>
<p>"You think so?" Minx asked, and Nikki nodded. "Keep wooing lover boy over there, and I'll deal with Schlatt, and well most definitely win."</p>
<p>"What is it with you guys calling me 'pretty boy', and 'lover boy'?" Wilbur asked looking at his hands like he was hoping they'd have answers.</p>
<p>"I saw the way you looked at Nikki." Minx said in an almost accusing manner.</p>
<p>"I- I did- Wha-?" Wilbur's head shot up as he looked at Minx who had that same knowing look that she had before, as his face heated up out of pure embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Minx. Be nice to Wilbur." Nikki said softly.</p>
<p>"No nono, this is quite entertaining." Schlatt said.</p>
<p>"Finally something we agree on." Minx grumbled, but she had a smirk on her face. Schlatt laughed, Minx joining in.</p>
<p>Too loud.</p>
<p>A creeping feeling crawled up Wilbur's spine. They were making fun of him. They were eventually going to push him down and beat him, and Phil and Kristen would see how hopeless he is and send him back. Wilbur was faintly aware of how his eyes were burning as tears started welling up.</p>
<p>These people, who barely even knew him, would beat him, and leave him with scars that he wouldn't be able to hide like the others.</p>
<p>"They don't care about you."</p>
<p>Nikki.<br/>There's no way, in any sort of fresh hell, that she would hurt him. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, and he lived in that fact, that he knew there was one person who would try to help him at least.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey Will, it's okay! Shhh." A soft voice broke through his thoughts. He could tell he was starting to return to reality as he felt a small, gentle hand rubbing circles on his back.</p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"N-N-Ni-kki?" Wilbur managed to choke out through the tears and his closed up throat.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." She said softly.</p>
<p>Wilbur felt himself melt into her hug, and hug back. His hug was weak, but to him, it felt like to was clinging tightly to her.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere until your better, I promise." She whispered.</p>
<p>"I-I-."</p>
<p>"Shhhhhh."</p>
<p>"B-b-but I-."</p>
<p>"No... no buts. Just relax."</p>
<p>He nodded and hugged her, his strength slowly returning. He felt two other warm presences lean into him, and wrap him in a hug. He practically melted in their soft affection.</p>
<p>"We're here for ya man." Minx said quietly.</p>
<p>"And I agree with her." Schlatt said, no joking tone in his voice, all seriousness and softness. Wilbur couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face, and couldn't stop the tears that flowed.</p>
<p>"I didn't take you to be a soft man Schlatt." Wilbur said shakily, sitting back, trying to make a joke.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"I understand you're a goat but I didn't realize you're soft as fuck."</p>
<p>"YEP, HE'S FEELING BETTER." Schlatt shouted, but turned away before he did, which Wilbur appreciated. Minx laughed her ass off, and Nikki chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Glad you're feeling better Wilbur." Minx said softly, before chasing after Schlatt, yelling his name.</p>
<p>"Are you?" Nikki asked softly.</p>
<p>"Am I what?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Heh, at this point, I don't know, I literally just had some sort of mental breakdown right in front of you guys for no reason."</p>
<p>"No, come here." She held her arms open again, and Wilbur sank into it. "Listen to me. And I mean listen."</p>
<p>"Ok?"</p>
<p>"I can tell, they care about you, which didn't surprise me. They like you, and I don't see why they wouldn't. Their personality is loud, obnoxious, and sometimes playful when they're together. When one of their friends are hurt, or hurting, they cut the crap and show you themselves. I know. They would never hurt you. They may try to poke fun at you, but they would never mean to hurt you. I could tell, the moment you went to hide in your head, Minx and Schlatt felt so bad. Whatever that mean little voice is telling you, don't listen to it. They both care. We all care." She said.</p>
<p>Wilbur was shaking, he was trying not to cry, but more tears slid from his tear ducts anyways.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Of course. Anytime." She whispered back.</p>
<p>Wilbur pulled back and wiped his eyes clear of tears. She smiled her light-full smile, causing him to smile back.</p>
<p>"Let's get your faced washed up, yeah?" She asked in a way that made it not sound like a question. Wilbur still nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wilbur's and Nikki's FRIENDSHIP(notshippingthem,dontyoudarethinkimdoingthatinthuschapter) is wholesome.<br/>(PreviouschapterwasjustSchlattandMinxbeingSchlattandMinx)<br/>That's my warning for this chapter.</p><p>Also, have I mentioned that this shit is barely preread/edited? Yeah ._.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki had taken him to a bathroom area, but of course, with the gender separation, Wilbur and to wash up alone. He turned the faucet on, ran his hands underneath, wet his face, and rubbed his eyes. He then washed his hands, turning the water off with his hand in his sleeve.</p><p>"Holy fucking Christ, you are tall." Schlatt said from over a stall door.</p><p>"Sch-Schlatt? Wh-what are you doing up there?" Wilbur asked, eyeing the goat man with concern.</p><p>"I'm hiding from Minx." Schlatt said, flinching when the door opened and a short guy walked in. He took one look at Schlatt standing on, probably the toilet, and Wilbur having a conversation with Schlatt, and he just started laughing.</p><p>"Minx get you again?" He asked.</p><p>"No, but if I'm not careful, she will." Schlatt said.</p><p>"Who-?"</p><p>"Wilbur, I want you to meet Swagger." Schlatt said.</p><p>"Hey, nice to meet ya kid." Swagger said, giving Wilbur his hand.</p><p>"Wilbur." Wilbur said with a smile, shaking Swagger's hand.</p><p>"Yo, actually tho- you could probably fuckin' punt Swagger." Schlatt said laughing a bit.</p><p>"You say that to literally everyone." Swagger said, still smiling.</p><p>"'Cause it's true!" Schlatt said. He stepped down, disappearing from view, only to open the stall door and try to lean against it elegantly.</p><p>"Also- WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? WE PLAYED A FEW ROUNDS OF VOLLEYBALL WITHOUT YOU!" Schlatt said, his voice taking on a weird effect, so when he screamed it was almost impossible to tell what he was saying.</p><p>"I was busy! Josh and Mully needed me to make fun of Juicy!" Swagger said, surprisingly calm.</p><p>"I don't know who the fuck they are!" Schlatt said, the effect on his voice slowly disappearing.</p><p>"Schlatt what's going on with your voice?" Wilbur asked, mildly concerned.</p><p>"Oh it does that. I can change the sound of my voice to make it sound like anything." Schlatt explained.</p><p>"The one he just used is, by far, his favorite." Swagger explained. Schlatt nodded vigorously, his goat ears bouncing up and down.</p><p>"Speaking of powers, what can you do Will? If you have a power, that is." Schlatt said.</p><p>"I-I- uhm."</p><p>"It's fine if you don't have a power." Schlatt said. Swagger excused himself to Schlatt with the words of "fucking move, I gotta piss."</p><p>"Wilbur?!" Phil's mildly worried voice ran out from outside the bathroom.</p><p>"Y-yeah?" Wilbur called back, ignoring Schlatt's and Swagger's quips of "holy shit, Phil's your dad?!"</p><p>Phil opened the door, and Schlatt dove into a stall that got really hidden by the door, so he didn't need to shut the stall door.</p><p>"Where have you been?" He asked, he didn't seem mad, he just seemed relived. Either way, Wilbur tensed up, just in case.</p><p>"I... got caught up by some kids, they wanted me to play Volleyball with them, then I came in here to wash up." Wilbur said quietly.</p><p>"I know, Nikki told me everything."</p><p>'Everything?' Wilbur wondered, the crawling feeling slightly coming back.</p><p>'She wouldn't have told him if she didn't think it would help.' Wilbur told himself, trying to stay positive.</p><p>"Shit." Schlatt said quietly from his hiding space in the stall.</p><p>"You know you're not quiet. Right?" Phil said, unamused.</p><p>"UH." The effect was barely noticeable in his voice.</p><p>"Good Lord Schlatt, he's not gonna kil you, he's probably the nicest guy out here." Swagger said, opening the stall door, and washing his hands.</p><p>"Look buddy, I panicked." Schlatt said.</p><p>"Awwwwww is Schlatt scared?" Swagger said, in an UwU like tone.</p><p>"Don't fuckin' test me Swagger." Schlatt said.</p><p>"Anyways, Wilbur, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you want to hang out with them, you can. If you're going anywhere, just check in with me first please." Phil said with a smile.</p><p>"Okay." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Have fun, and JSchlatt." Phil said, his tone getting a tad bit hard.</p><p>"Y-yes sir?" Schlatt asked, the fear obvious in his voice.</p><p>"Make sure your friend group treats my son right." He said. Then he left.</p><p>"Wilbur, man, you never told me Phil was your DAD." Schlatt said, walking out of the stall.</p><p>"I-. Technically he isn't my biological dad." Wilbur said, still trying to process the fact that Phil called Wilbur his son.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. You live with him, right?" Swagger asked. Wilbur nodded. "Then he's your dad, biological or not." Wilbur smiled at that.</p><p>"Yo, Minx is gonna flip when she finds out you're Phil's son." Schlatt said, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly.</p><p>"Isn't she trying to murder you as we speak?" Swagger asked.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh yeahhhh." Schlatt said, the excitement fizzling away.</p><p>"Nikki's been waiting for me. I should go." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Yeah. If Minx is there, please do not tell her I'm in here." Schlatt begged.</p><p>Swagger gave Wilbur a look that said "do it," and caught up with Schlatt as Wilbur walked out.</p><p>Nikki was standing there, back against the wall as a short guy stood in front of her. She looked fairly uncomfortable, but lit up when she spotted Wilbur.</p><p>"I- I oh. Uhm. Is she yours?" The guy asked, spotting Wilbur too, fairly nervous from the glare Wilbur was giving him. He sounds like he smokes a pack a day. Smells like it too.</p><p>"She's not mine, she's her own person, and you'd best respect her boundaries before I beat your sorry ass to dust like the pile of ash you are." His voice wasn't deep by any means, but the threatening tone he used should've been enough to get the other guy away from Nikki.</p><p>And it did just that.</p><p>"Yes. S-sorry." The guy backed away from Nikki and walked away fairly quick.</p><p>"Thank you." Nikki said quietly, hugged Wilbur tightly.</p><p>"Of course." Wilbur mumbled back.</p><p>"There you morons are." Minx said, walking furiously up to Wilbur and Nikki. "I've been looking, first for Schlatt, then for you two when I couldn't find him.... what's wrong Nikki?" Her tone shifted to a light one when she saw how shaken up Nikki was.</p><p>"Some... rude guy, who I want to call many more wonderful names... cornered Nikki and ran off when I came out of the stalls. Schlatt's in there with Swagger by the way." Wilbur added with an internal smirk.</p><p>"What did the asshole look like?" Minx immediately questioned, her arrowheaded tail flicking back and forth.</p><p>"He looked like a standard jackass, medium height, short, brown, greasy hair, brown eyes, and a black blazer. Oh! He also had those weird earrings that make a hole where they're set, they weren't big ones." Wilbur described, despite Nikki telling him not to.</p><p>"What way did he run?" Minx asked, after a moment of pulling together a mental image of the guy.</p><p>"Down there, in the direction of where we came from." Wilbur said, pointing down the walkway towards the volleyball field.</p><p>"Before I go beat the shit outta him, did he hurt you?" Minx asked Nikki. Nikki shook her head and said a quiet "no."</p><p>"His punishment for messing with my Nikki has been surprisingly reduced." Minx mumbled.</p><p>"What do your punishments consist of?" Wilbur asked, mildly terrified.</p><p>"Oh I make them as specific as possible. You said he has those hole earrings right?" Minx asked again to confirm. Wilbur nodded.</p><p>"I'll find something to hook his ear through and keep him there until someone comes and lets him out. Among other things as well." Minx said with a slightly evil grin.</p><p>"What if no one does?" Wilbur asked, slightly horrified.</p><p>"I will, if I can tell he's learned his lesson." She said starting to walk off.</p><p>"Oh... Kay...." Wilbur said slightly scared.</p><p>They stayed silent for a while, Wilbur's arms wrapped around Nikki gently, while watching Minx storm off in the direction the other guy went.</p><p>They each shared a slightly concerned look, before Nikki changed it into a smile and hugged Wilbur back, the smile Wilbur returned.</p><p>"I'm glad you're ok." She said, her voice muffled by Wilbur's shirt.</p><p>"I'm glad YOU'RE okay." Wilbur said softly.</p><p>"OooooooOo Nikki has a booooyyyyyyfriiiiiiieeeeend." A higher pitched, chirpy, male voice said.</p><p>"Fundy." Nikki said sternly. Wilbur looked around the corner and saw a boy who had ginger hair, and matching ginger fox ears that twitched when Wilbur looked at him. He had blue eyes that had narrowed pupils, much like an actual fox's. His bushy fox tail twitched in slight annoyance at Wilbur's stares.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a fox. What of it?" Was all he said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Ah, sorry." Wilbur muttered, looking away.</p><p>"Nikki, who is he?" The fox boy asked.</p><p>"He's a friend, and knowing how Schlatt and Minx care about him, you best respect him." Nikki said in an almost motherly tone.</p><p>"Fine." Was all he said as he looked away. So far, fox boy is the only one who doesn't like Wilbur, he concluded.</p><p>"If Schlatt and Minx are gonna be all over you, then I should at least know your name." The fox asked, snapping Wilbur from his thought. He looked smug.</p><p>"I- oh, my name's Wilbur."</p><p>"Ah, Wilbur, Will, Willy boy, William."</p><p>"Call me William and I swear to god-."</p><p>"What? What are you gonna do? Huh? Schlatt and Minx will kick you out, and Nikki would hate you if you tried anything to me."</p><p>"FUNDY!" Nikki said, horrified that the fox boy was threatening Wilbur. Wilbur just looked down, he knew it was true.</p><p>"Nuh uh. Will." Nikki said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, making him jump. "Don't go in your head. Don't listen to that voice." She ordered.</p><p>"Voice?" Fundy asked, his ears perked forward. He was much quieter than before and a little concerned when he heard Nikki say that.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Nikki said, sending a sharp glare at him, making Fundy flinch.</p><p>"Look at me Will." She ordered. Wilbur looked at her.</p><p>"I am right here, I am never leaving. Fundy always gets protective when he sees someone he doesn't know near me. It's not his fault, and it most certainly isn't yours." Nikki said with finality. Wilbur nodded numbly.</p><p>"Fundy apologize right now, or I'll stick Minx to you." Nikki demanded.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry man. She's right, it's not your fault I get like that. I just... have a hard time adjusting to new people and new personalities. I'm sorry." Fundy said, not seeming too worried, but still sounding sincere. Nikki looked to Wilbur, silently asking if it was an okay enough apology.</p><p>"It's... alright, I'm not the best around new people either." Wilbur admitted.</p><p>"Shy?" Fundy asked, hearing that.</p><p>"Pretty much, I've never really had a friend group before." Why was he telling him this?</p><p>"Well that's one thing we have in common. Before Nikki and all of them, I've never really had... well... a family." Fundy said.</p><p>Wilbur smiled.</p><p>"We have more in common than I thought." He said softly, and Fundy smiled at that, he smiled!</p><p>"Is she gone?" Schlatt hissed right next to him, causing Wilbur to jump a mile out of his skin.</p><p>"What. The fuck." Wilbur said, placing a hand to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. "You're gonna give me heart attack out of stress and fear at this rate."</p><p>"Sorry kid, I didn't know that you didn't know I was here." Schlatt apologized.</p><p>"It's okay, just try not to breath on me next time." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Germaphobe?" Schlatt asked.</p><p>"No, but it is disgusting." Wilbur said, his eyebrows slightly twitching down, narrowing a bit.</p><p>Swagger walked out, shoving Schlatt out of the way, and stood against the wall next to the staff door.</p><p>"Hey Fundy, how've you been?" Schlatt asked, spotting the fox.</p><p>"Eh, could be better. Eret's trying to adopt me... again." Fundy said with his arms crossed, shrugging.</p><p>"Again?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's tried to adopt me multiple times, but I'm not having it. His parents won't let him either. It's not stopping him from trying though." Fundy explained.</p><p>Wilbur wanted to ask so many more questions, but decided against it. Schlatt asked one of his questions though.</p><p>"Why won't his parents let him?" Schlatt asked.</p><p>"'Cause of something like, 'oh... we're highly respected, white eyed aristocrats, we can't adopt fox scum.' Or something like that, I don't know." Fundy said, shrugging.</p><p>"That's.... kinda rude.... what they said." Wilbur said, surprising himself.</p><p>"No shit! Eret doesn't really care about his 'role,' though, and he's really kind, so I do hang around him a lot." Fundy said.</p><p>There was yelling down the hall.</p><p>"Did Minx finally find him?" Wilbur asked himself.</p><p>"Who?" Fundy asked, his ears twitching back, hearing Wilbur.</p><p>"No one important." Wilbur mumbled.</p><p>"That's Juicy." Swagger said with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Who?" Fundy asked again, his voice raising in pitch, getting a little irritated that he had no clue who they were talking about.</p><p>"Swagger!" A boy said with an Australian accent, breaking their conversation. "Juicy stole Mulley's food and is running, you're the fastest." They said.</p><p>"Alright, Jesus I'm popular." Swagger said walking up to the Australian, then making a break for it after the "Juicy" kid the Australian mentioned.</p><p>"That was the weirdest shit I've ever seen." Schlatt mumbled slowly.</p><p>Wilbur nodded in agreement. Nikki pulled away from Wilbur, who was still holding her gently, and walked up to Fundy and hugged him after sharing a few words of a proper greeting.</p><p>"I say we head back to the volleyball field, maybe play a few more rounds if it hasn't been stolen." Schlatt suggested.</p><p>"Where's the volleyball anyways?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"It's a community volleyball, it's not s'pposed to leave the volleyball field." Schlatt explained.</p><p>"Have you ever been here before?" Fundy asked, tilting his ears slightly. Wilbur shook his head.</p><p>"I've never been on this side of town to begin with." Wilbur explained.</p><p>"Ah." Fundy said nodding.</p><p>"Phil's lived here forever though, how have you never been 'on this side of town?'" Schlatt asked, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"I-... uhm... I- I was adopted." Wilbur said so quietly that only Fundy really heard it well.</p><p>"Phil adopted you?" Fundy asked. Wilbur cringed internally, but nodded.</p><p>"Huh, that explains why you looked so confused when Phil called you his son." Schlatt said.</p><p>"I literally said to Swagger that he wasn't my biological father. Did you seriously not listen?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"I was still trying to process the fact that he didn't immediately try to hunt me down." Schlatt said a tad bit defensively.</p><p>"Why would be hunt you down?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"I cause mischief, and not very many adults like me. They say I steal their kids away from them. All I do, is put on a good charm and the 'leaving their parents' part is all on the kids' terms." Schlatt explained with a small smile.</p><p>"Of course Phil won't let you out of his sight anymore than he already has, knowing the history of kids meeting me, and them never returning 'cause I'm too much fun." Schlatt said, trying to reassure Wilbur who looked a little concerned now.</p><p>"Have all of you left your families?" Wilbur asked quietly.</p><p>"Never had one. My parents left me to die, when Eret and Nikki came across me, then introduced me to Schlatt." Fundy said.</p><p>"I still live with my parents." Nikki said. "So does Eret."</p><p>"I created this whole group 'cause, similar to Fundy, I was kicked out to the streets, that's where I met Minx who also got kicked out." Schlatt said.</p><p>"Why would your family kick you out?" Wilbur asked, concern for them and confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"Let me ask you this, Will." Fundy said instead. "Why were you an orphan to begin with?"</p><p>"I mean, probably 'cause my parents didn't want me, but I don't really remember what their reason was, I was too young." Wilbur half lied. He knew damn well what their reason was the first and last time he sang.</p><p>"Well, the first half of your answer is why we were kicked out." Fundy said.</p><p>"I wish I could say I hate adults, but I can't, 'cause Phil is an adult." Schlatt muttered.</p><p>"Well you could say, 'every adult that isn't Phil or nice like Phil, I hate.'" Wilbur offered. Schlatt nodded, thinking about it.</p><p>"Hate is a strong word, you guys. Dislike would be better." Nikki said.</p><p>"Nikki, I don't want to be mean, but we've seen the evilness in adults, we know what it's like to be abandoned in some way, shape, or form. Our hatred for those evil ones is 100% justified." Fundy said, making Wilbur and Schlatt nod.</p><p>Nikki seemed to get upset at that. It hurt Wilbur to see her upset at him, to see her upset in general, but he agreed with the half animal people next to him.</p><p>"Hey Will-" Schlatt started, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Wilbur to flinch slightly. Schlatt noticed. "You okay kid?"</p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." Wilbur lied.</p><p>"You just looked right at me." Schlatt said, tilting his head. "Don't tell me you've been hurt by someone before." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.</p><p>He's annoyed with my problems. Wilbur thought, noticing the change.<br/>"Nah, I must've blanked out and putting your hand to my shoulder snapped me back into reality. Sorry." He said with a shrug.</p><p>"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Schlatt said. Wilbur smiled at him.</p><p>"For a tall kid you're quite boney though." He muttered, glancing at his shoulder.</p><p>Nikki eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>"Will. Answer this, how often did the workers at whatever orphanage you went to, show up to... like... give you food and what not?" Fundy asked.</p><p>"A few times a day." Wilbur lied. Fundy's fur on his ears bristled.</p><p>"Annnnnnd that's a lie. It's less than 'a few times.'" He said simply. Schlatt and Nikki were looking at him worriedly. "Wanna tell the truth? We aren't gonna be mad at you if that's what you're worried about." Fundy asked.</p><p>"How honest do you want me to be?" Wilbur asked with a small growl, causing Fundy's ears to twitch back a little and a small frown to appear on his face.</p><p>"Wholly honest." Schlatt said.</p><p>Wilbur groaned in annoyance. "Fine. They sometimes did come to visit me multiple times a day, but when it wasn't one of those days, they'd basically let me wither away for weeks before going 'oh wait! We can't let him die just yet! He's not of age where he can leave' and they'd give me scraps of leftovers that should be sorry it gets to be called food." Wilbur growled. All three of them looked at him in horror.</p><p>Fundy's ears flattened on his head. "Tha-that's the truth." He said softly.</p><p>"Holy shit, that's bad!" Schlatt said.</p><p>"That's an understatement!" Fundy hissed.</p><p>"Does Phil know about that?" Nikki asked softly.</p><p>"No, and I don't plan on telling him." Wilbur hissed.</p><p>"What why?" Fundy asked, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"Because it's my problems and he doesn't need to be weighed down with a problem child's problems." Wilbur growled, starting to walk away from them.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Schlatt asked.</p><p>"You had asked me what my power was, right?" Wilbur asked instead.</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Let me tell you, and I don't blame you for hating me afterwards once I tell you. I am a siren. One of the worst powers for a kid to have. For anyone to have." Wilbur hissed, watching their eyes widen at the realization. Fundy then barked out a laugh, making them all jump.</p><p>"You think we care about that? Buddy I'm an arsonist. Another pretty suck-y power to have as a kid." He said, laughing wholeheartedly. He flicked his thumb from the crease of his index, creating a small spark on the tip of his thumb.</p><p>"Wha-." Wilbur was beyond confused. They didn't care that he was a siren, because Fundy was an arsonist? They didn't care that Fundy was an arsonist?</p><p>"I can see the gears turning in your head, kid." Schlatt said, slightly amused.</p><p>"How- did you... know?" Wilbur asked him.</p><p>"Yeah. Kid created a small fire the first day we met him. To say I was proud that I witnessed his first arson is an understatement." Schlatt joked, elbowing Fundy's arm.</p><p>"It was only a small one. I wanted to help you guys stay warm in the Winter." Fundy said, flattening his ears to his head, shying away from the ram hybrid. Nikki grabbed Wilbur's hands and held them, making him look at her.</p><p>"We don't care if you're powers are seen as dangerous or not, you're still our friend!" She said softly.</p><p>Wilbur smiled at that.</p><p>"Group hug?" Schlatt asked. Before anyone could say anything, Schlatt had Wilbur wrapped in a bear.... ram hug? Wilbur laughed, playfully struggling to get away from him. Nikki hugged onto him as well, and Fundy hugged him from behind.</p><p>"I'm going to gag." Minx said jokingly before joining as well.</p><p>Wilbur finally felt like he had a family, and for once- he didn't want to leave it behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was passed out on the car ride back home. He was so tired that Phil had to carry him inside while he was still asleep. Which was confusing and a bit jarring for him when he finally woke up, because he didn't remember how he got in bed.</p><p>His head hurt a bit, which was new. When he sat up a wave of dizziness washed over him so, he had to close his eyes and steady himself before standing up all the way. He crept downstairs and heard Phil in the kitchen.</p><p>"D-Dad?" He asked, voice hoarse from shouting at his friends a lot yesterday.</p><p>"What is it son?" He called back, and soon he was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at him with a smile.</p><p>"I- I don't feel good." Wilbur muttered back, loud enough to be heard. Phil looked at him, and climbed the stairs slowly, trying to not scare Wilbur.</p><p>He reached out for Wilbur to come to him once he made it to the top. Wilbur walked up to him and flinched slightly as he rested the back of his hand on Wilbur's forehead.</p><p>"Mmm... you are a little warm, but that could just be 'cause you just woke up..." he said, moving his hand to Wilbur's cheek. "I'd need a thermometer to be sure." He said.</p><p>"Go back to bed and I'll be in there shortly. If you're running a fever, I don't want you overworking yourself." Phil ordered, pointing to the door.</p><p>"Uhm... okay." Wilbur said quietly, walking back carefully to his room, and sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting.</p><p>The wardens would let him suffer with a fever. They didn't want anything to do with him when he was sick, so this was new. He had no clue what a thermometer is, until Phil brought in the glass stick with a metal piece on the end.</p><p>"In your mouth, under your tongue." Phil said, pulling out a watch. "For three minutes." He added. Wilbur did as he was told and placed it under his tongue. It was uncomfortable, so he tried moving it, but nowhere seemed comfortable.</p><p>"Stop moving it, when you move it too much like that, it it could give a false reading once the three minutes are up." Phil explained gently, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Wilbur nodded in understanding and held the glass stick still to the best of his ability.</p><p>The three minutes seemed like forever when the alarm finally beeped. Phil took it and rotated it, trying to read the numbers where the red lined up.</p><p>"102 degrees." Phil simply said, then he looked at Wilbur. "You're staying in bed today."</p><p>"Is that a fever?" Wilbur asked, tilting his head slightly. Phil nodded.</p><p>"Pretty high too, I'm surprised you're not more miserable." Phil said softly, coaxing Wilbur back into bed, despite his small complaints.</p><p>"If you need anything, shout for me or Kristen, we'll be here to help. If you feel like throwing up at all," he pulled out a decent sized bucket, showing it to Wilbur, "there's this bucket in case you can't make it to the bathroom in time." He finished, setting it on the floor by his bed. He turned Wilbur's lights off as he was walking out, sending a warm, caring smile to Wilbur. Wilbur smiled back.</p><p>"Thank you Dad." He said softly, with a smile.</p><p>"Of course son." Phil said softly back with a smile, silently closing the door, and walking back downstairs.</p><p>Wilbur turned to his left side and fell asleep, looking at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>If he had known how miserable he'd be waking up again, he wouldn't have done it. He immediately felt like throwing up, so he flipped around and let it out into the bucket on the side of his bed. Thankfully, none of it splashed or missed.</p><p>He stood up slowly, holding his hurting stomach, and slowly walked to the bathroom to clean up. He had another attack in the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Walking out, he almost ran into Phil, who helped him back to his room.</p><p>"How are you feeling today?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Like I want to die." Wilbur muttered, making Phil chuckle, even if it was a worried one. Phil placed a hand on his forehead, and sighed.</p><p>"Your temperature has gone up." He said, walking to the bathroom. He walked out with a bucket of water and a rag, sitting in the side of his bed.</p><p>"You're just a hot mess huh?" Phil asked, patting the now cool, damp rag on Wilbur's face, making him whine slightly, uncomfortable.</p><p>"I am hot. I am also a mess, so... yea, I am." Wilbur said, trying to joke. Phil chuckled a little more.</p><p>"You're quite the jokester." He muttered. Wilbur nodded, making everything spin, so he stopped. "Poor kid. Had fun yesterday? With Schlatt and them?" He asked.</p><p>"Mhm! They were surprisingly fun to hang with." Wilbur said softly, his words slurring a bit with tiredness.</p><p>"That's nice, rest now. You need it." Phil said softly, brushing Wilbur's bangs out of his face. Wilbur smiled and turned away from him, and fell asleep fairly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to his new phone ringing on his bed stand behind him. He grumbled, flipped over and picked his phone up. By that time, it had stopped ringing.</p><p>Ram-boy<br/>10 missed calls</p><p>My-Furry-son<br/>5 missed calls</p><p>Shouty-Irish-Woman<br/>2 missed calls</p><p>Sweeti-Nikki<br/>11 missed calls</p><p>His phone froze and Schlatt called again. He groaned and answered.</p><p>"What." He growled.</p><p>"Hey pretty boy, we were getting worried when you weren't picking up." Schlatt said. The smirk was evident in his voice when he called him "pretty boy."</p><p>"I was sleeping." He growled again.</p><p>"Who the fuck sleeps nowadays? It's all about partying now. Getting high and drunk." Schlatt muttered.</p><p>".... are you asking me if I want to go to a party with drugs and alcohol?" Wilbur asked after a minute of processing.</p><p>"You know me so well! And we've only known each other for two days!" Schlatt said, a smile in his voice.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"I'm not going to get drunk or high at a party. Phil would kill me, and I'm already sick."</p><p>"Oh, how'd you get sick?" Schlatt asked, joking tone gone.</p><p>"I-... honestly have no fucking clue." Wilbur said with a slight laugh.</p><p>"I made you sick with love."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You would."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Actually no, no you won't. I don't want you to."</p><p>"Oh Schlatt~."</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Schlattie~?"</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p><p>"Can you-"</p><p>The call ended.</p><p>"Pog, more nap time for me." Wilbur muttered with a smile. He called up Fundy, which only rang twice before he picked up.</p><p>"Heyy, Will! How are ya?" He asked.</p><p>"Good, good, I just got off the phone with Schlatt." Wilbur said with a smirk, knowing damn well Schlatt already told him.</p><p>"I- I was told!" Fundy choked out past a laugh. "Poor guy, I haven't seen him so fucked up from a phone call since Swagger." Fundy laughed a bit. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>"I just said hi, then he started freaking out." Wilbur said through a smile.</p><p>"IS THAT FUCKING WILBUR?!" Wilbur heard Schlatt say from a distance. He started laughing.</p><p>"Put me on speaker." Wilbur said in a hushed voice. A moment of silence.</p><p>"Ok." Fundy said.</p><p>"OH SCHLAAAAATTTTT~!" Wilbur said fairly loudly.</p><p>"NO! FUCK OFF WILBUR!" Schlatt said from another room. He could hear Minx laughing from somewhere else.</p><p>"I WILL ONLY IF YOU WATCH ME~!"</p><p>Fundy lost it and started choking on his laughter. Wilbur broke and started laughing as well, coughing between breaths.</p><p>"I LIKE THIS KID! HE KNOWS HOW TO FUCK WITH PEOPLES MINDS!" Minx shouted from a distance. Wilbur laughed harder, hearing the distressed sound that was Schlatt.</p><p>Phil opened the door with a confused look until he saw Wilbur was on the phone. He shook his head with a smile and a small laugh and closed it again, walking away.</p><p>"Anyways, how are ya? Schlatt never said, he just shuddered whenever we mentioned you." Fundy laughed.</p><p>"Heh, I'm good, sick, but good." Wilbur said, clearing his throat.</p><p>"That sucks, getting sick. Uhm, hows Phil and his wife doing?"</p><p>"They're doing okay. Phil did just walk in and give me the most confused look ever." Wilbur said, a smile plastered on his big, goofy face. Fundy laughed at that.</p><p>"Hey I got a question." Fundy said. Wilbur hummed in response. "What are our contacts names on your end? We like making fun of each other based on what they call people." Fundy explained.</p><p>"Only if you tell me what you guys call me." Wilbur bargained.</p><p>"Fine." Fundy huffed. "On mine you're Sooty-Soot-boy."</p><p>"Not as bad as what I thought it was going to be." Wilbur muttered, sniffing afterwards. "What about the others?"</p><p>"Uhh. Schlatt's horni-boi with an i." Fundy said with a slight laugh. "Minx is Demon-lady, and Nikki is just Nikki. What 'bout you."</p><p>"Schlatt is Ram-boy on mine, although, I do like horni-boi with an i." Wilbur said, laughing. Fundy laughed too.</p><p>"Minx is Shouty-Irish-Woman. Nikki is Sweeti-Nikki with an i, and you are My-Furry-Son." He held back from laughing.</p><p>"I'm not a fucking furry." He said.</p><p>"I know, but I couldn't think of anything funny, so I just said 'fuck it,' and named you that."</p><p>"DOES FUNDY IS FURRY?" Someone with a deep voice shouted from a ways away on Fundy's end.</p><p>"FUCK YOU ERET!" Fundy shouted back, away from the phone mic.</p><p>"I'll...... leave you be...." Wilbur said, mildly terrified from that exchange.</p><p>"Alright, you probably want to sleep huh?" Fundy said.</p><p>"Yeah, tell Minx I said 'hi,' and to keep torturing Schlatt." Wilbur said with a laugh.</p><p>"She does that everyday, she doesn't need a reminder." Fundy said laughing.</p><p>"Alright. See ya."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>He pulled up Nikki's contact. He wanted to reassure her that he was alright.</p><p>"Hello?" She asked.</p><p>"Hi, Nikki, sorry I didn't answer your calls, I was asleep." He said, his tone much gentler with her then it was with the others.</p><p>"It's okay, Fundy texted me that you were sick." Nikki said softly. "I hope you get better."</p><p>"Thank you, I hope I do too. I can only stay bedridden for so long." He groaned.</p><p>"Of course, I'll let you go now so you can get some sleep, okay?" She said.</p><p>"Alright. Have a good rest of your day Nikki." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"I will, good night."</p><p>"G'night."</p><p>They hung up, and he set his phone on his night stand. He lied back down and sighed. He knew this sickness was going to be a while, it always was, so he turned to his left and fell asleep once more.</p><p> </p><p>It was much easier waking up than the other two times, but he didn't feel like moving, so he just lied there. Until Phil came up to his room and slowly opened the door.</p><p>"Will?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked quietly back.</p><p>"You're awake, okay. Kristen and I made some chicken noodle soup if you wanted some." He said softly.</p><p>"Oh hell yes." Wilbur said, getting out of bed to go downstairs.</p><p>"You like it?" Phil asked. Wilbur nodded.</p><p>"Especially when I'm sick. It's the kinda food you eat when you're not feeling good, ya'no?" Wilbur said. Phil nodded in understanding.</p><p>They made their way downstairs with Wilbur chatting up a storm the entire time. Phil couldn't have been more excited. He, Kristen, and his friends had helped this kid go from a shy, little speaking kid, to someone who wasn't afraid to talk out loud. It was one of the best feeling in the world for him, second to when Wilbur called him 'Dad' and didn't really seemed fazed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Will." Phil started.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Come over here I want to show you something."</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, acting like how a curious kid should.</p><p>"I can tell how much you want to play your guitar and sing to it." Phil started, rummaging through bags. Wilbur went shy and nodded. "But with the powers of a siren, and me being the one who isn't immune to it." He pulled out two earbud looking things and showed them to Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur tilted his head and looked up at Phil. Phil chuckled.</p><p>"They're siren repressors." He explained. Wilbur's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "This means when I wear them, I can still hear everything normally, but the powers of a siren have no effect on me."</p><p>"S-so I can." Wilbur sputtered, starting to understand what Phil was trying to say.</p><p>"Yes Will, you can sing without worrying." Phil said with a smile. Wilbur quite literally squealed with excitement and hugged Phil tight. Kristen soon joined the mini group hug, and Wilbur cried out of happiness for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tommy’s POV :></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s Tommy’s turn now :&gt;</p><p>Also, can someone teach me how to do italics on here, cuz when it comes time for Techno’s part, *im gonna need it-*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He burnt another picture of himself. He wished he could burn himself from the inside out. Sometimes he'd get close to it, but he'd pass out due to exhaustion before he could get to a melting point. Then he'd have to explain to the pricks that "care" for him, why he was suddenly passed out on the ground. When they'd get too prying, he'd scare them away. They figured he wouldn't last much longer, but he'd always prove them wrong. They'd just simply say "he hasn't burnt himself out yet" with a laugh.</p><p>One of the "caretakers" that he actually doesn't mind walked in abruptly, which was new. She never looked this confused or startled before. Something must've been happening. He was going to find out.</p><p>"What's goin' on?" He asked. She snapped her head up to look at him, relaxing when she realized it was only him. Huh, she's never been relaxed around him before.</p><p>"Someone's here to see you." She said, looking outside.</p><p>"I don't buy it." He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Someone IS here to see you, just-" she ducked down to be hidden from the outside.</p><p>"Who are you hiding from?" He asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"One of the dangerous ones escaped. He was on a rampage." She said quietly.</p><p>"Was he on a rampage, or was he just trying to leave this hellhole of a place?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms with a frown. She stayed silent. "That's what I thought." He growled.</p><p>"I think he's been restrained. The man you're meeting is Mr. Watson. Please, please, PLEASE be on your best behavior!" She begged.</p><p>"No promises." Tommy smirked. The door opened and a man with blonde hair similar to Tommy's walked in. He had dark green wings that looked black and they were folded in a way to look trustworthy. Tommy doesn't trust easy.</p><p>"Sir, this is Thomas Dameson, he's an arsonist, so if something goes wrong, please tell us and we will take care of it." She said. Tommy knew that she was just reciting what she's been told to recite, but it still hurt that he wasn't seen as human.</p><p>"You both can call me Phil, no need for such formalness!" The man, Phil said, waving off her warning. That confused Tommy, why would he not care how dangerous he is? Doesn't he have his real family to get to? Phil sat down at the provided table. Tommy, curious of this man's intentions, sat down on his end, hands resting on the table.</p><p>Out of habit, he sized him up. He didn't look threatening, but that's where looks can be deceiving. He could be planning to kill him the moment he gets to his house for all he knows! The wings sat back comfortably. He's never met a winged person before, but he's been told that they have a talon hidden under their skin where it folds. A talon that can leave mild scratches on metal. Tommy shifted uncomfortably with that knowledge.</p><p>"Do you want me to hide my wings? You've been staring at them for the past minute." Phil offered, smiling softly at him.</p><p>"Please." Tommy asked quietly, wanting to see if he'd actually hide them. Soon enough, the wings faded from sight, and they were gone. Tommy relaxed, only to tense up when the "caretaker" left.</p><p>"How well do they treat you here?" Phil asked suddenly, looking serious but worried.</p><p>"They always think I'm gonna die because of my age, but I'm holding on out of spite." Tommy admitted. "They treat me like shit. And all the others too."</p><p>"How many of you guys are there?" Phil asked, looking more worried than before which utterly confused Tommy.</p><p>"I don't know honestly. I just know that I'm not the only one." Tommy said, getting queasy under Phil's gaze. "Why are you asking me these questions?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"I have a son back at home and he refuses to tell me how they treated him here. He was a siren." Phil said, looking sad.</p><p>"Sirens have it easier." Tommy growled.</p><p>"How so?" Phil asked.</p><p>"All they need to do is stay quiet and they'll be treated decently. I have to make sure my wrists are bound when they walk in, that my temper doesn't get to me, and that I watch my mouth." Tommy growled. "Then MAYBE I can eat."</p><p>"They don't feed you?" Phil asked, horrified.</p><p>"No. They let me rot for about two weeks before they notice I've stopped talking, THEN they give me sorry ass piece of scraps that gets to be called food." Tommy growled. There was a soft thump on the other side of the wall, and he knew that was because he swore and talked shit about them.</p><p>He promptly flipped off the camera.</p><p>"I'm going to help you, alright?" Phil asked in a low tone.</p><p>"How?" Tommy asked back in an equally low tone.</p><p>"I want to help you get out of here, but I can't unless I adopt you." Phil said, sliding papers forward, showing the adoption forms.</p><p>Tommy looked up at him with so much desperation that it hurt Phil to see the poor boy that was practically nothing but skin and bones.</p><p>"You're joking with me right?" Tommy asked, leaning back a little.</p><p>"No. When it comes to helping you guys, I never joke." Phil said, keeping a serious eye contact.</p><p>Tommy eyed him a bit more, then signed the papers and slid them back to Phil for him to look at. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and smiled at Tommy. Tommy didn't smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy burnt his items when he was restrained." The old lady at the front desk said to Phil, typing away.</p><p>"Lies. I was in the hallway when you restrained me." Tommy growled, a small, red flame flickering out from his mouth, causing the lady to flinch.</p><p>"How do you know that?" She challenged.</p><p>"I accidentally burnt Tubbo a few minutes before you dragged me off." Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "You know you aren't very good at this."</p><p>She huffed in annoyance. "Wilbur was much more cooperative than you." He thought he heard her mutter.</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm Tommy, not him. Suck it up and deal with it." Tommy growled back.</p><p>"Tommy." Phil said. Tommy almost told him off, but he saw that he didn't look angry, just silently, politely asking him to stay quiet. Tommy grumbled, but shut his mouth.</p><p>A guard came around the corner and set his things down carelessly, which made Tommy's anger boil. Phil gave a curt nod, picked up some of Tommy's stuff, and started walking out. Tommy picked up the rest of his stuff, which wasn't much, and followed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat in the front passenger seat on the ride back and watched the scenery go by. He could he was giving off smoke, but he couldn't help it. He was, in all honesty, nervous. He was going to meet a siren who may or may not try to charm him the moment he meets them. He huffed.</p><p>"Just in this car ride alone I can already tell you're a lot different from Wilbur." Phil said with a small laugh.</p><p>"Who is this Wilbur kid? Why does everyone care about him so much?" Tommy snapped. He immediately felt guilty, but he didn't apologize.</p><p>"Wilbur is the siren I told you about. He was a silent kid, now I don't remember the last time he ever stayed silent for more than five minutes." Phil chuckled. "I'm going to be honest-"</p><p>"You weren't before?" Tommy asked accusingly, facing Phil.</p><p>"I was, it's- it's a saying." Phil said with a laugh. "I'm going to be honest, I think you and Will, will get along fine." He said with a smile.</p><p>"Meh." Tommy said before turning back to face the scenery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was huuuuuuuuuuuge. A lot bigger than Phil had described. Tommy was momentarily stunned into silence at the sight.</p>
<p>He was snapped back into reality when a brunette came running down the steps, only to stop in front of them panting.</p>
<p>"Hi Dad!" He said brightly and with a smile.</p>
<p>"Hello Will, this is Tommy!" Phil said, introducing the now silent blonde.</p>
<p>"Hi. I'm Wilbur." He said, holding out a hand, quieting down a bit.</p>
<p>"Tommy." He said evenly, shaking his outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, Will, can you help me carry some of Tommy's things inside please?" Phil asked.</p>
<p>"Sure! Where do you want me to set it?" Wilbur asked, picking up a random duffel bag and a box.</p>
<p>"Uhm, the room across from yours sound ok?" Phil asked.</p>
<p>"I'm fine with wherever really, so sure!" Wilbur said with his annoyingly chirpy voice.</p>
<p>"Alright, head up there, Tommy and I'll be up there soon. I wanna see if we can get all this up there in one go." Phil said with a smile. Wilbur smiled back and waddled his way back inside. Tommy walked to the back where his stuff was and carried his remaining items, following Phil inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room he was given was fairly empty minus a bed, a few dressers and a bathroom off the the side. Wilbur was already in there, zoning out at a speck on the wall.</p>
<p>"Your eyeballs are gonna burn up if you keep starin'." Tommy said with a small smirk.</p>
<p>"I- oh. Sorry. I was zoning out." He said shyly.</p>
<p>"I saw." Tommy said with a huff that was not out of amusement or laughter or anything of the sort. Wilbur gave a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>The tension was getting thick.</p>
<p>"So-" Phil said, making both teens look at him. "Tommy, I'll let you get settled in, Wilbur and I'll be around if you need us, okay?"</p>
<p>"Ok." Tommy said, silently begging them to leave already.</p>
<p>"Dad, I forgot to say I'm going over to Schlatt's tonight. Is that ok?" Wilbur asked standing up.</p>
<p>"Mmm. Sure. Try to be back before midnight though." Phil said.</p>
<p>"Well... I wanted to ask, Tommy?" Wilbur started.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Would you like to come with me?" Wilbur asked, obviously getting very nervous.</p>
<p>Tommy stared at him for a solid minute before responding. "You want to bring me? Someone you just met. An Arsonist?" Tommy asked, surprise edging into his voice.</p>
<p>"Fundy, one of my friends is also an Arsonist, and yeah, they'll like you." Wilbur said with a shy smile.</p>
<p>Tommy glanced at Phil.</p>
<p>"Same rules apply. If you go." Phil said with a happy, warm smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I'll.... I'll think about it." Tommy said.</p>
<p>"Ok." Wilbur said, looking a bit sad.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean I'll say no! Jus- lemme think. I may not even have all this done by then." Tommy said. For some reason he didn't want to see the siren sad. Whether that was out of fear or genuine care, he didn't know.</p>
<p>Wilbur seemed to perk up. "I could help you unpack if you want?" He offered.</p>
<p>Tommy flushed out of embarrassment for having someone help him with something but he caved. "Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour or so of unpacking and warming up to Wilbur, said person got a phone call.</p>
<p>He growled. "One moment." He muttered, bringing the phone to his ear. "The fuck you want Ram bitch." He cussed. Tommy laughed out loud in surprise. He never expected the chirpy yet shy teen to be this vulgar.</p>
<p>"Oi, when the fuck you comin' over Soot bitch." The person on the other end asked.</p>
<p>"When I'm done helping Tommy." Wilbur hissed back, making Tommy's ears sting a bit.</p>
<p>"Tommy? Who the fuck is Tommy?" The other asked.</p>
<p>"My new little brother!" Wilbur said happily.</p>
<p>"....... you gonna bring him over?" The other asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. But don't you fucking dare ask him if he wants a hit or a drink. I will invert your fucking eardrums if you do." Wilbur threatened.</p>
<p>The other laughed. "I don't doubt that you could!" He chuckled, bringing a small smile to Wilbur face.</p>
<p>"When's it starting?" Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"Uhhhhhhhhhh in about five, Nikki's already here."</p>
<p>"If you're trying to persuade me to get over there early by saying Nikki, it's not gonna work, you prick." Wilbur said, pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder, folding up the last of Tommy's shirts.</p>
<p>There was a silent "Damnit" on the others end, making Wilbur smile smugly. "Selfish prick." Wilbur muttered.</p>
<p>"Are we going to resort to name callin' now?" The other asked.</p>
<p>"Yes my dear Schlatt." Tommy snapped his head up from folding his pants and stared at Wilbur, who looked at him and smiled, pointing to the phone.</p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!" The other asked. Wilbur started laughing, making Tommy laugh along with him.</p>
<p>The phone gave the silent beeps meaning the call had ended.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck-." Wilbur choked out. "That is how you get rid of an annoying Ram by the name of Schlatt." Wilbur informed.</p>
<p>"I- ahehehehe. Yeah! Apparently!" Tommy laughed back.</p>
<p>"Let's hurry up, Schlatt'll kill me if we're late." Wilbur said with a smile. Tommy smiled back and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The "party" was nothing how Wilbur described. For one, it wasn't in the type of house that would normally house a party. Two, there were no flashing lights or loud music playing. To say it confused Tommy was a slight understatement.</p>
<p>Wilbur knocked on the door in a strange pattern, soon a dark haired kid, with ram horns and ears, answered it, looking tired.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're already high." Wilbur said in a disappointed tone.</p>
<p>"NO! What the fuck man?! It was just a one time thing." He said out of surprise. His gaze landed on Tommy, causing him to tense up.</p>
<p>"Eyyyyyyyyy look at the kid Tone." The Ram said with a weird accent.</p>
<p>"Bukalski, we cant keep doin' this." Wilbur said in a deep, awful American accent.</p>
<p>They both broke down laughing like 12 year old school girls.</p>
<p>"How are ya Will?" The Ram said in his normal voice.</p>
<p>"Alright. You?"</p>
<p>"Cold be better. I can only live with the cunt for so long." The Ram stated, looking defeated. Tommy stared wide eyed at the Ram, then at Wilbur. Wilbur noticed the look and sighed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Schlatt, try to curb that kind of language as best you can." He said, nodding his head towards a wide eyed Tommy.</p>
<p>"Eh, sorry kid, not used to having to be polite, ya'no?" Schlatt said, looking genuinely sorry.</p>
<p>"You don't need to be polite. Please, I cuss like a sailor too." Tommy said. Schlatt perked up, and an evil grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>"Hey kid~ Tommy was it? Ever had alcohol?" He asked, placing a firm arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Schlatt." Wilbur said sternly.</p>
<p>"Hey- Y.O.L.O. Right? The first time you came over I had asked, genuinely asked if you wanted some, wasn't going to get mad if you said no, but you said "sure" and you got HAMMERED. It was the funniest shit I've seen since meeting Minx." Schlatt said with a faraway look in his eyes as he retold the story.</p>
<p>"I was curious, and stupid. A horrible combination. Tommy, if someone asks you if you want a hit, a drink, a smoke, or anything that involves illegal shit, don't do it, or I'll kill you myself if Phil doesn't." Wilbur said, pointing a stern finger at Tommy, walking inside afterwards. Tommy and Schlatt followed, Schlatt talking to and about himself the entire time.</p>
<p>There were a decent amount of people there already. More than he could count at first glance.</p>
<p>"Nikki!" Wilbur called, waving a short brown haired girl over. She seemed very gentle with everything she did.</p>
<p>"Hello Wilbur!" She said softly. "Who is this?"</p>
<p>"This is Tommy, my little brother!" He said, oddly proudly.</p>
<p>"Hello, Tommy, I'm Nikki." She said, extending her hand. He shook it with a slightly strained smile.</p>
<p>"Aaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Tone!" Schlatt called in that weird accent to Wilbur again, holding up two bottles of alcohol. "Wanna sleep for a week?"</p>
<p>"Bukalski I told you, we cant keep doin' this." Wilbur said back in the awful accent.</p>
<p>"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame-" Schlatt was cut off by Wilbur charging over, snatching a bottle from his hand, and running off somewhere, leaving Schlatt momentarily stunned. A girl with demon horns did the same, taking the other bottle from him and bolting in a different direction.</p>
<p>"AYYYYYY WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" Schlatt shouted, an effect coating his voice as he stormed off to look for the missing bottles.</p>
<p>"Wha-?" Tommy asked out of confusion.</p>
<p>"He won't drink any of it. He just hides it from Schlatt and helps Minx hide it too. If he does I'll have a word with him. Shall I show you around while Wilbur does his daily and nightly routine of making Schlatt mad?" Nikki asked sweetly. Tommy nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the tour and the introductions, Wilbur had come back out from where he was hiding laughing. The demon lady was following him.</p>
<p>"And- hehehe an' he- hahahahah- he told me- "that's not how young boys should act" and I turned to look him straight in the eye and said "do I look like I give a fuck?" And his reaction was PRICELESS!" Wilbur laughed. It sounded like he couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>"Wilbur." Nikki said in a stern tone.</p>
<p>"Hello Nikki! I'm just telling the story of how I told off an old man to Minx!" He said, seemingly unaware of her stern look.</p>
<p>"Wilbur." She said a bit louder.</p>
<p>"Y-yes Nikki?" He asked, quieting down.</p>
<p>"Did you drink any of the beer you took from Schlatt?" She questioned.</p>
<p>He tried to keep an even face. "Yeaaaaaaah- yell at Schlatt, he pressured me into it." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"You should know better not to give into peer pressure." Nikki scolded.</p>
<p>"You sound like a teacher." Wilbur muttered. Tommy could now see how he swayed a bit.</p>
<p>"Keep him away from Fundy, he's flammable." The demon lady laughed, walking off.</p>
<p>"Says you!" Wilbur called after her, looking offended.</p>
<p>"Come here Will." Nikki said, holding her arms out to him. It looked like he deflated and let himself be led to a couch. Tommy followed, wondering what Nikki was going to do.<br/>She sat on the couch and he sat on the floor in front of her, looking mildly embarrassed. Nikki placed her hands on either side of his head and soon they started glowing.</p>
<p>"What would Phil say?" Nikki started scolding.</p>
<p>"He'd probably kill me." Wilbur muttered.</p>
<p>"I don't know him that well, but he might." Tommy offered.</p>
<p>"Oh trust me, if he found out I did it again he'd kill me." Wilbur said, turning slightly to face him. He seemed to be getting better, he looked more focused and it didn't sound like his words were slurring anymore.</p>
<p>"Healer?" Tommy asked Nikki.</p>
<p>"Yup. I can also control the air currents around me." Nikki nodded, smiling.</p>
<p>"She once used her air powers to stop me an' Schlatt from killing each other." Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"I still don't understand the full story." Nikki said. "I just saw Schlatt with his horns pressed into your chest as you clawed at his back, shouting profanities at him. He could've very easily killed you." Nikki said, massaging Wilbur's temples.</p>
<p>"Bitch took my bananas." Wilbur muttered, seemingly falling asleep to the massage in his head. Tommy barked out a laugh at that.</p>
<p>"So.... you tried attacking him for stealing your bananas?" Nikki asked, the glow slowly disappearing, drawing out a disappointed whine from Wilbur. He nodded.</p>
<p>Tommy snickered at that. Wilbur glared at him.</p>
<p>"When you get something taken from you by him, don't come crying to me about it." He grumbled, resting his chin on his knee.</p>
<p>"HA." Tommy over exaggerated. Wilbur snapped his head towards him and stuck his tongue out at him. Tommy smirked and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Boys." Nikki scolded.</p>
<p>"Sorry Nikki." Wilbur apologized, glaring at Tommy for a second more, then looking at the others ahead of them.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Tommy apologized as well.</p>
<p>"Just take it easy for a while Wilbur. It wasn't as bad as last time, so the hangover shouldn't be too bad." Nikki said, sitting back.</p>
<p>"How bad was it the first time?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p>"He and Schlatt couldn't take two steps without falling over." Nikki sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be real honest-. I got sober first, it was fuckin' hilarious watching Schlatt try to walk." Wilbur laughed.</p>
<p>"You were the same." Nikki said, placing her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. Tommy, don't get drunk, it's not fun." Wilbur said, standing up.</p>
<p>"You just did. Again apparently." Tommy said, raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Do as I say. Not as I do." Wilbur said, shaking a finger in front of him, before walking off, with Nikki and Tommy following.</p>
<p>They walked into the kitchen to see a wild demon lady, wielding a knife, threatening a fox hybrid.</p>
<p>"MINX!" Wilbur shouted, making both Tommy and Nikki flinch at the volume.</p>
<p>The demon lady and fox both flinched as well.</p>
<p>"H-hi Wilbur!" The demon lady, Minx, stuttered, shrinking back.</p>
<p>"Why are you pointing a knife at my son?" Wilbur growled.</p>
<p>"Son?" Tommy quietly asked Nikki.</p>
<p>The fox shook his head, and buried it in his hands.</p>
<p>"O-oh. Well- you see-"</p>
<p>"I tried telling her how to do something and she didn't want help so she threatened me." The fox stated. "Almost cut an ear off." He muttered the end.</p>
<p>Wilbur inhaled slowly, loudly. Tommy could see his ears twitch and get a bit pointy.</p>
<p>"W-Will... I-I'm sorry man." Minx said, a bit of desperation noticeable in her voice.</p>
<p>"Will." Nikki said, fear edging her voice.</p>
<p>Tommy was mildly confused. Wilbur was a big guy, sure, but why are they so nervous.</p>
<p>His ears twitched again and looked like they were fanning out a bit.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Oh...</p>
<p>"WILBUR!" Tommy barked. The man in question flinched and looked back at him. Tommy suddenly didn't feel like he was that big anymore under his brown and amber gaze.</p>
<p>"What?" He hissed, making everyone flinch and prepare to cover their ears. Almost everyone. Tommy stood strong and swallowed a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>This was not how he wanted his second bonding experience with his new brother to go. Wilbur faced him, and in a slight moment of fear, Tommy had a flame on his hand, unsure of what the siren would do. Wilbur watched the flame dance in his palm for a few more minutes before relaxing suddenly and holding the counter for support.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck-" he said, his voice not hurting their ears anymore. He sounded drained. Nikki carefully approached him.</p>
<p>"Will?" She asked quietly. He gingerly raised his head to look her in the eyes. His eyes were solid brown again. Nikki sighed and hugged him. "You sirens are so protective." She said softly, petting his head.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm sorry." He muttered back, hugging her too.</p>
<p>"Don't be. Minx should know not to threaten people anyways." She added, glaring at her.</p>
<p>Minx sighed and put the knife in some void.</p>
<p>"'M tired..." said, swaying a bit.</p>
<p>"Ok, let's get you to the couch, then you can sleep, okay?" Nikki said, already guiding the weak siren to the couch.</p>
<p>Tommy watched as he nodded as Nikki helped him over, sat him down, sitting with him, petting his head, sending him to sleep.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid." The fox asked, catching his attention.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He asked, eyeing the demon lady who was still there.</p>
<p>"You're an arsonist too?" He asked, leaning on the counter.</p>
<p>"Uhm. Yeah. You're also-"</p>
<p>"Yep." He said, popping the 'p', flicking his finger to summon a flame, then threw it over Tommy's head, hitting the wick of a candle, lighting it.</p>
<p>"Whoa." Tommy breathed.</p>
<p>"Heh, can you not do that?" The fox asked.</p>
<p>"I can breath fire. Which is apparently another difficult thing to master besides accuracy." Tommy said.</p>
<p>"Damn! You got fire breathing down? Impressive!" The fox said with a smile, making Tommy smile. "Do you mind showing, or would you rather not?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Uhm." Tommy started, then focused his fire in the back of his throat which made him cough up a small flame. "That's as big as it's going to get if I'm not being threatened." Tommy said, waving the smoke away.</p>
<p>Minx hummed. "No." Tommy pointed a finger at her. She barked a laugh.</p>
<p>"Shhhhh." Nikki said, gesturing to a sleeping Wilbur.</p>
<p>"Sorry." The fox hissed back.</p>
<p>"What happened to him?" Tommy asked Minx and the fox.</p>
<p>"You live with him?" Minx asked, raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Excuse you, I just got there today." Tommy hissed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Fair." Minx laughed. "He has these moments where his Siren features appear. Sometimes he's conscious about it when it happens, and it always happens randomly, and he tries to make it disappear. Other times, like tonight, it appears when he's being protective or defensive. When he's angry or unaware of it happening is the scariest." Minx said quietly.</p>
<p>"I bet." Tommy mumbled, glancing at the sleeping, curled up figure of his now-brother.</p>
<p>"He gets drained after it. I'm assuming his fight or flight tries putting him in his Siren form as an additional protection, but he's probably never shifted into it all the way before with water as a helper, so he gets drained if he tries." The fox added.</p>
<p>Schlatt came around the corner and didn't need to test the tension of the room. He could just feel it.</p>
<p>"What happened?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Will went part Siren on me." Minx said, waving him away.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" He asked, sipping his beer.</p>
<p>"I threatened Fundy." She said, pointing at the fox.</p>
<p>"Understandable." Schlatt scoffed, eyeing a sleeping Wilbur and a now sleeping Nikki. "Quackity and a few others will be over soon. Sleep while ya can." He mumbled, staring into the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a test for italics cuz a friend helped me and I want to check. <i> text <i> If this doesn’t work, I’m going to be highly embarrassed.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy now understands what Schlatt meant.</p><p>Quackity was <i> loud<i>. Too loud. So loud that Tommy's threatened to burn his tongue out, to which the duck winged man laughed at, then said something in Spanish and walked away to yell at Schlatt.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was unsettling.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wilbur was now awake and grumpy. He had tackled Quackity a few times to get him to shut up which only made him shout louder in complaint.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ayyyyyyy man, why you so grumpy, maaaaaaan?" Quackity asked Wilbur, poking his arm as he did.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Because you're annoying and loud." Wilbur growled bluntly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Quackity giggled at that. "Ey, I'm only trying to lighten up the mood. It's supposed to be a party after all!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Whatever." Wilbur muttered, downing the rest of the water in his cup.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Quackity, seemingly disappointed with that interaction, waddled over to Tommy and Fundy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What's up with Wilbur?" Quackity asked, acting normal for once.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He just woke up, one, and two, he had gotten slightly drunk and went part siren on Minx. Take a wild guess." Fundy said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Damn." He looked at Tommy. "Who are you? I haven't met you before today."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Tommy, and I'm Wilbur's brother." He said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wilbur has a brother?! What?!" Quackity asked, his duck wings flaring out in surprise.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, now shut up." Wilbur growled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Since WHEN?" Quackity asked, completely ignoring Wilbur.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Since today. I just got here." Tommy said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know where the good shit is! NIIIIIIIIICE." Quackity said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh my god. SHUT. UP." Wilbur growled, rubbing his temples.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"MAKE ME, PUTA!" He said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wilbur spun around and jumped at Quackity, who shrieked in fear and tried fighting him off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wilbur was now sitting on Quackity's back, who was sputtering insults at him in Spanish.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wilbur!" Nikki scolded when she and Minx came around the corner. Minx burst out laughing at the sight. "Why are you sitting on Quackity?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Because he won't shut up." Wilbur growled, causing Quackity to flinch and falter in his insults before starting back up again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Get off." Nikki asked in a way that sounded more like a demand than a suggestion.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Until he shuts up, I won't." Wilbur said, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Then I'm going to cuss your ears off!" Quackity shouted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Schlatt walked in sipping his beer and almost spat it out when he saw the sight in front of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Get off my bitch!" He scolded rather loudly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Your what?" Wilbur asked with a nervous laugh. Quackity grumbled and covered his face in embarrassment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"My bitch. Your lucky I don't ram into you with my horns like last time."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ha h a h a. Ram. Cuz your a ram." Wilbur joked. He then proceeded to fall backwards to avoid ram horns through the throat. "OH ITS ON!" He said, taking his Trenchcoat off, and rolling the sleeves of his white sweater up, revealing his arms utterly littered with scars that weren't accidental. They were thin lines that had to've been made by something sharp, like scissors. Tommy must've frozen up at the sight of it, because Fundy pulled him aside and to the couch for him to sit on.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You okay?" Fundy asked, sitting next to him as the ram and the siren wrestled on the ground. Quackity had gotten up and was sulking over by the bar stools.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Y-yeah. I-is Wilbur okay?" I asked, rubbing my own arms where the burn scars were.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fundy sighed and watched them wrestle for a moment before replying. "Some of it was from inhumane tests, the rest... he made..." Fundy said. "He's getting better and becoming more open about it, allowing us to come to him when he's having one of his panic attacks."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"He has panic attacks?" I asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"They're a lot less frequent now, but yes, sometimes he'll think he's back in that place, being tested on, and only certain people can approach him and bring him out without being attacked out of fear." Fundy said. He glanced at Tommy. "Do you get panic attacks?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No... not like that, I just freeze up a bit and my breathing gets irregular, but other than that, it's nothing like Wilbur's if that's truly how his panic attacks are." Tommy said, folding up into himself. Fundy leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"If you came from the same place Wilbur came from, which is highly likely, then they've surly done the same to you." Fundy said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"If that's you asking if I have scars, yes, I do." Tommy said, glaring a bit at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Can I see?" Fundy asked in a way where it sounded like he was genuinely curious, but understanding if Tommy said no.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tommy glanced out at the sea of people who were now placing bets on who would win the fight. He turned back to Fundy and nodded. He slid one of his sleeves up and showed him the very less amount of cut scars, but the worryingly high amount of small burn scars.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Did you... make any of them?" Fundy asked after a moment of looking at them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"One of the burns was an accident on my end. I got pissed at something and didn't know how to let the fire out of my hands and arms, so the fire in me made the ring burn you see around my wrist. The rest were from them." Tommy said in a hushed voice. Fundy seemed to relax at that. Tommy was being truthful, but he has tried to burn himself alive a couple of times to spite them. It didn't work out that way, but he tried.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I noticed some of them are jagged." Fundy said, taking a finger and starting to go to touch one of the scars, making Tommy jerk his arm away in a small panic. Fundy raised his hands in mock surrender, showing Tommy he wasn't going to hurt him. Tommy slowly put his arm back into view for Fundy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fundy slowly placed a gentle finger to one of his scars and gently brushed a finger over it. "I noticed some of them are jagged, like you fought with whoever made them, or they didn't have a steady hand." Fundy finished.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"They were shots that had hurt stuff in it, so I fought with them to try to avoid getting them." Tommy growled. "Didn't work so well."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"They put stuff in you and made you hurt?" Fundy asked, a horrified tone in his voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tommy nodded, and gestured at Wilbur who was wiping trace amounts of blood off his chin. "I saw some his scars looked the same, and I could see where the shots were when he didn't struggle with them."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"H-how bad did it hurt?" Fundy asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know we technically can walk through fire, but imagine your entire body gets set on fire but you can't scream because whatever the fuck is in it causes you to freeze up, making you unable to scream for help, unable to move, and eventually, your body has just had enough and you blackout, but you know that you're dying, and you know that you will die unless they give you the antidote to it. They know that you'll die if you don't get it, but they want to see you in pain, they want you to stop breathing by the time they give it to you. When you wake up it's not any better, because you have to keep taking pills that have the antidote in it in order to kill whatever the fuck is in your body, but they drug the water so you fall asleep and they do shit to you. That's when they cut, poke, prod, and burn you. They want to see how our tired body reacts to pain. They want to break you, they want you to want to die, they want you to beg for them to kill you, to end it all, because it's too much and you'll never find anyone who cares so they do. They kill you with a smile on their face as they poison your next meal so it's a slow, painful death, but you don't scream, because it's what you want, you want to die and they're finally giving you what you want for once, and it's all you want."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tommy stopped his ramble when he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug from quite literally everyone. The closest people who were hugging him were Fundy, who was crying, and Wilbur, who was also crying. He held Tommy tightly in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, shushing him quietly. Tommy hugged both of them back, crying because whatever he had fallen into scared him. He was aware that he had been rambling about his experience, but he couldn't stop, he also couldn't control the current fact that he was crying and shaking like a leaf.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We've successfully adopted two mentally fucked up kids. But I don't care, I love them." Schlatt half joked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Schlatt..." Wilbur said, not facing the ram, not letting go of Tommy who was sinking into all of their hugs. Schlatt responded by joining the group hug. Tommy melted into their soft touches and fell asleep in their arms, feeling loved.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up with two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He tried shifting away, but Fundy sleepily denied his attempts by snuggling closer, which made Tommy melt at the affection. He heard a hushed laugh from in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up only to close his eyes when Wilbur pet his head, making him unconsciously lean into it. Wilbur awwwed quietly and hugged him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so clingy." He said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Says the man who immediately pulled me into a hug the moment you realized I was awake." Tommy hissed back, equally quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Says the man that melted into Fundy's hug, and leaned into the head pats." Wilbur retorted. Tommy didn't have a comeback so he resorted to glaring at the taller. Wilbur laughed quietly and pet Tommy's head, as if to prove a point. Tommy held out for a moment before failing and leaning into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't make fun of me." Tommy grumbled, snuggling into Fundy who happily cooed in his sleep and pressed his face into his back. Wilbur quietly laughed at Fundy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Fundy's the clingy one. You and I just need a few head pats and we're good." Wilbur said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The fuck is that s'pposed to mean?" Tommy asked, cracking an eye open. Wilbur quietly laughed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It means he clings to literally everyone. And we," he gestured to himself then Tommy, "don't do that. We aren't clingy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy smirked. "Damn right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur smirked back and gently ruffled his hair, sitting up afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To go call Phil and talk to Schlatt and Minx." He replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We aren't back home?" Tommy asked. He didn't know why he asked that, especially when he knew the answer, but he didn't question it, even when Wilbur placed the back of his hand to his forehead, he didn't question it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No we aren't home." He sighed. "I had told Phil that you had fallen asleep and asked if we could spend the night. He obviously said yes, but told me to call him once I woke up." He glanced at Tommy who interrupted what he was going to say with a yawn. "Now I gotta add that your possibly sick too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sick?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember my second week here I had gotten a fever and I was bed ridden for like... two to three days. Didn't eat shit because I couldn't without throwing it back up." Wilbur said, sliding the covers off of him and standing up, fixing the covers so Tommy and Fundy were like two burritos clinging to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speaking of food, if you're up for it, Schlatt and Minx made breakfast. Only if you're up for it." He glanced at Fundy. "Or if you can make it." He added with a small huff that sounded like a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." Tommy grumbled, sinking into Fundy's snuggles. Wilbur just chuckled, ruffled his hair and walked out, letting Tommy slip back into slumber and a fever induced dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>He was back in the orphanage. The pit in his stomach that had closed, reopened.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welcome back Tomathy!" One of the ladies at the front said with an evil  smile. He shook his head, saying a soft no over and over again. He felt two hands on his back. One of them he recognized as Phil's, the other was Wilbur's. His eyes watered up and he started crying. They pushed him forward and dropped his stuff in front of him too, before the smoke whisked them away, never to be seen again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two suited up people grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him down the long twisting hallway. He immediately tried fighting them off, kicking at their shins and trying to bite at their hands, but they only seemed to get stronger from that. Soon their grips on his arms were so tight that he thought he couldn't feel his hands. They dragged him to the needle room and threw him down on the floor. Instead of leaving him alone, they stayed put at the door. Soon the room morphed into a blinding white room, instead of the dark red it was moment before, and a man came through with a large needle that looked like it could swallow him whole. Tommy was suddenly strapped to the work table on his back and the guy approached him with the needle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>A gentle hand brushed his hair.</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy screamed as loud as he could, causing his throat searing pain, but the man with the needle didn't seem fazed, he just, grabbed Tommy by the throat, cutting off his air, and put the now normal sized needle straight through his heart. The next thing Tommy experienced was his being set on fire. He couldn't scream and he couldn't breath because that damned hand was at his throat, cutting off the one thing that kept his sanity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He grit his teeth in pain and pressed his head as far into the <strike>soft</strike> hard material as he could to escape the hand and the fire, but it just seemed to follow him. He thought he was hearing voices that were calling to him, mocking and taunting him, while also telling him to wake up? Tommy was getting confused at that, but he was also starting to get light headed so he didn't really care at first. That was until his arm went numb and tingly and the hand around his neck let go.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started coughing up a lung. The four teenagers around him either started panicking or something, because they became very loud. One of them made him sit up and gently hugged him, patting his back, trying to help get air into his lungs. He didn't know, or care, who because he was very lightheaded and dizzy and his head felt like it was wrapped in the softest of fabrics and he felt like passing out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy- don't you goddamn dare fall back to sleep!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That voice sounded familiar but he didn't know whose. That didn't stop him from responding though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not even a little nap?" He slurred. He didn't know why his words were so slurred, or why his voice was so raspy. The same voice replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. No naps, no sleeping. Stay. Awake."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy grumbled and opened his eyes. They first landed on a boy that was a fox hybrid. Wait... he knew that fox hybrid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fun... dy?" Tommy asked, his words still slurred, and not getting any better. In fact, he felt worse, even more tired than when he went back to sleep a couple of minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox hybrid opened his mouth twice with no sound, then he decided he wanted to speak. Or Tommy's brain decided to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do ya need Toms?" He asked, his ears pressing themselves flat against his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened? Why am I so tired?" Tommy asked, words still slurring. The person hugging him hugged even tighter, and placed a hand on his head, weaving his fingers through his hair, not petting, but keeping them there as a security thing of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nonetheless, Tommy still pressed his head into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm, we don't... really... KNOW what happened. We just saw you.... strangling yourself.... and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strangling myself?" Tommy asked, realization dawning on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we honestly thought you were going to die of asphyxiation." Schlatt added, receiving glares from Fundy and Minx. He just glared back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a really bad habit of sleepwalking, and sometimes, during nightmares, if the nightmares are bad enough, I tend to unconsciously hurt myself like my brain is thinking I'm being hurt. I've done that once before." He stated, sleepily rubbing his eyes, thinking it was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one hugging him, Wilbur; as his brain finally processed, held onto him like he was going to suddenly turn to smoke and ash and disappear. Fundy cautiously approached and hugged Tommy too when the blonde gave him a smile as confirmation. Minx and Schlatt joined in too, and held on tightly. Tommy snuggled into them with a smile and a pleased hum, hugging them all back the best he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We gotta keep an eye on this kid." Schlatt hissed to the other three. Three murmurs of agreement, and Schlatt, Fundy, and Minx backed up when the door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's Nikki, Phil doesn't barge in like that." Wilbur said pulling out of the hug and facing the doorway, but still holding on to Tommy. Tommy leaned into his chest and snuggled up against him. Wilbur glanced down, smiled at Tommy's happy face and looked back up to see Nikki walk in with a ✨purpose✨.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes landed on Tommy and she gasped, seeing the now darkening bruise forming around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed forward and gently lifted Tommy's chin up so she could see the damage. She placed her hands at two points on his neck, causing him to flinch, but she gently kept her hands still, and they started glowing. Tommy visibly relaxed and leaned into it with a soft whine. Nikki moved around so Tommy was in between her and Wilbur, her hands still placed gently on his neck, stopping the growing bruise and reducing it. Once the bruise had gone down as far as it could with the help of Nikki, she moved one hand to the side of Tommy's head. The warm comforting feeling her healing gave him made him smile slightly and snuggle up between his brother and his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He noticed things had started to clear up slightly, like the fog on his head had reduced to where he could think a little straighter, and the pain behind his eyes and in his head had been reduced from a painful throb to a gentle throb that seemed to match his heart beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone start explaining." She said, gently pulling Tommy away from Wilbur and held onto him herself. They all ended up explaining what happened, what they saw, and the explanation Tommy gave them for what happened. The kid in question, was resting in Nikki's arms, practically asleep. The others thought he was asleep, especially with his even breathing, but he was listening to their explanations as he was starting to drift off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was knocked on outside. Schlatt and Minx jumped off the bed they were all sitting on and went to answer the door, while Nikki, Fundy, and Wilbur worked on bringing Tommy out of his sleepy state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nikki was forced to let him go and he grumbled in annoyance and opened his eyes to Wilbur's slightly concerned, slightly relieved face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad's here, we gotta go now." Wilbur said, brushing a piece of hair out of Tommy's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmmmmnnnnnoooooo. I don't wanna." Tommy mumbled into Wilbur's shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll carry you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watch me." Wilbur proceeded to pick him up, bridal style, and carry a squirming Tommy out of the bedroom. Phil started wheezing at his sons' antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Phil, your old man lungs are going to fail if you keep wheezing like that." Tommy said offhandedly, going back to squirming in Wilbur's hold who almost dropped him laughing. Schlatt and Minx had to pinch each other to stop themselves from bursting out in laughter, Fundy covered his mouth but it was obvious he was snickering. Nikki gave a polite chuckle, but held most of it in. Even Phil was laughing loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur eventually had to set Tommy down because he couldn't stop laughing at that, and didn't want to drop him on accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm only thirty!" Phil defended with a laugh after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're old Phil, make sure to check your blood pressure monitor so yo heart don't fail." Tommy said, fueling the giggles which was now full on laughter. Phil shook his head with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe, someone has to get home to sleep this little fever off." Phil said, walking over to Tommy, helping him up. Some of the laughter died down when Phil said that, which caused him to look questioningly at Wilbur who coughed a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would like to sleep in a proper bed, not gonna lie." Tommy said, looking Schlatt dead in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell?" He asked, looking fake offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The bed is too stiff." Fundy mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you try stealing gourmet shit from people! It's hard!" Schlatt said. Minx placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax, we're joking." Fundy said. Schlatt crossed his arms and fake pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil chuckled a bit and helped Tommy up from his spot on the ground and led both Tommy and Wilbur out to his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur turned around a waved bye to his friends, and Tommy turned and gave them a smile and a small wave. They waved back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was bed ridden, and wasn't allowed to leave his room. Honestly, the first few days weren't that bad. He'd gotten breakfast in bed, Wilbur would sometimes sleep with him and let Tommy hold onto him as he slept, Wilbur even serenaded him with his guitar once(he'd been given siren repressors so he could hear Wilbur sing without any weird effects happening).</p><p> </p><p>It was honestly peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the migraines came.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was there when it first hit him. He was leaning on Wilbur as they both read a book about some school that had a reputation for allowing "monsters" to go there with no extra punishment. Both Wilbur and Tommy growled at the list of powers the school allowed, claiming the siren and arson abilities as "monster powers." Tommy had adjusted when the throbbing turned into slight pounding. He had tried massaging his neck, cracking it, doing anything to relieve the pressure, but it just got worse. Wilbur had noticed his discomfort and stopped reading, watching him squirm and massage his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" He asked. His voice, to Tommy, just rattled his head and made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad headache, like painful headache." Tommy replied nonetheless, his voice sounding strained.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur thought for a minute. "It's probably a migraine." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at him and squinted. "Why are you whispering?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because some people who have migraines are sensitive to light and sound, so I'm being as quiet as I can while still giving instructions." He explained, still in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just watched as Wilbur placed a bookmark to save where he was reading, set it on the nightstand along with his now silenced phone, turned the light of the lamp off, scooted under the sheets, and held his arms out to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"You should rest. If it gets worse, just let me know and I'll get some things from downstairs that could help. Even if I'm asleep, just wake me up and let me know, I won't mind." He said with a smile. Tommy smiled back and nodded to the best of his ability without aggravating the migraine more, and snuggled up close to Wilbur, closed his eyes, and hummed as the older played with his hair, falling asleep fairly easily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy woke up again a couple hours after he fell asleep, and his internal clock told him it was nighttime. The migraine wasn't as bad but the moment he shifted, he let out a strangled noise of pain as the migraine spiked. Wilbur sleepily adjusted next to him. Tommy remembered what Wilbur told him, that he could wake him if necessary, but he was sleeping so peacefully that Tommy would feel bad about waking him.</p><p> </p><p>He decided he would just try to fall back asleep and sleep the migraine off.</p><p> </p><p>So he resorted to lying in pain for the next hour, the throbbing getting progressively worse. One of the throbs in particular, caused him to whimper in pain, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain. He was also dizzy, which was weird but he didn't question it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." Tommy looked at Wilbur slowly. He looked worried.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gently, ever so slowly shook his head. Wilbur let Tommy go and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"Will?" Tommy asked quietly, sitting up slightly, wincing and whimpering when the pain in his head increased.</p><p> </p><p>"Lie down and close your eyes, I'm going to grab a few things for you and be back in a minute." He said, leaving the room and leaving the door open a crack so Tommy could easily open it if he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lied back down on his back and closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Wilbur came back from downstairs with a glass of water and a weird beanbag neck thing in his hands. He set the glass of water on the nightstand next to Tommy and sat down on the bed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Put this where it hurts the most, or where you think the pain is originating from." He quietly instructed. Tommy grabbed it and felt how warm it was.</p><p> </p><p>"I nuked it for a couple minutes." Wilbur said when Tommy looked at him questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked back at it and placed it around the back of his neck. The warmth seeped into his skin and he could catch a whiff of a weird smell that didn't smell neither bad or good, but he sunk into it. It was a relaxing smell.</p><p> </p><p>"It's lavender. The smell of it apparently relaxes you. I don't have any firsthand experience with it, so I'm just going off what Phil told me." Wilbur said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and walked halfway around the bed before hesitating. He glanced at Tommy, who immediately flipped to his side, pointed demandingly at Wilbur, then at the spot next to him. Wilbur huffed in amusement, and continued walking to the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He slid under the covers again and Tommy immediately latched himself onto Wilbur, carefully burying his face into his chest as to not aggravate the migraine. Wilbur chuckled a little, and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair gently. To Tommy's surprise, he started humming.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur must've noticed how Tommy tensed up, because he stopped and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom's been practicing with me to get the healing portion of my powers down." He said softly, still playing with Tommy's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a siren?" Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I've managed to calm a scared, hurt bird down alone, so she and Phil could help it." He said rather proudly. "So I figured I could hum something similar to you to help you relax."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy yawned. "Well continue then, I think it was working." He said, smiling a bit when Wilbur gently laughed at that. Wilbur started humming again, faltering a bit when Tommy tried burying his head in his chest further.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Tommy was practically asleep and Wilbur was adding soft words to the mini song he was making. The only sign Wilbur got that Tommy was still awake was the small bits of adjusting he'd do to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed the last few notes of his makeshift song and Tommy fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👏🏻SICK 👏🏻FICS I LIVE FOR THEM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days after we're pretty uneventful until Phil brought up the idea of getting the last kid out of the testing side of the Orphanage. Wilbur, who was taking a sip of water at that time, spat it back out into his cup and stared wide eyed at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just continued poking his food, Kristen gently telling him to stop playing with it. He sighed, but cut off a piece of the meat anyways and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked from Tommy to Phil and back again.</p><p> </p><p>"You- you knew?" He sputtered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he had said he wanted to get all of us out when I first met him." Tommy casually said back. "Which- I don't know much about this kid, but he's the only one who was able to get out of his room, so I don't know about him..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what his power is?" Wilbur asked, calming down.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnoooooooo." Tommy said, thinking. "Nope. I have no clue besides the fact that he's the only one who's ever managed to escape from the room."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur huffed. "Well what do you THINK it is?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugged. "Absolutely no clue."</p><p> </p><p>"Well think, idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you do that? Are you just too lazy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that I'm trying to understand everything that I'm hearing." Wilbur hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Will." Kristen said in a warning tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehmememememmemeemme I'm Wilbur Soot and I don't think, because I'm so much better than everyone else!" Tommy teased, shooting his voice down an octave to mock Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up, you stupid child!"</p><p> </p><p>"IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD WILBUR!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOURE MORE OF A CHILD THAN I AM!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOURE ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN ME, FISH BOY!"</p><p> </p><p>"IT STILL MAKES YOU A CHILD!"</p><p> </p><p>"DONT MAKE ME BURN YOU, CUZ I WILL."</p><p> </p><p>"DONT MAKE ME DROWN YOU, CUZ I WILL."</p><p> </p><p>"BOYS!" Phil shouted over them, flaring his wings which effectively scared both of them, made them shrink in their chairs, and made them shut up. He narrowed his eyes at both of them and slowly closed his wings with a disappointed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"First things first, both of you, apologize. Right now." He said, looking at them both.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you a child."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grumbled in annoyance. He doesn't like apologizing. Tommyinnit is always right in his assumptions. Phil was staring at him. "I'm sorry for making fun of you and calling you a fish boy."</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked between them for a minute and sighed. "Second thing, why are you so worried about what their power might be?" He asked Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I'm just nervous is all..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he could be the rumored 'Blood God' that's at the orphanage."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Tommy, the Blood God power is a myth, both of us know it." Wilbur growled.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know that. Sirens were considered myths for a few hundred years." Tommy snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>"That is true." Kristen said.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, just because sirens WERE considered myths and were proved to not BE myths doesn't mean that the 'Blood God' was ever real." Wilbur stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"That is also true." Kristen added again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, even if they are this... 'Blood God'... doesn't mean we can't treat them like a human."</p><p> </p><p>"And we could help him control any blood lust that comes with his power!" Tommy added, looking at Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"I highly doubt you should be the one that helps with that." Wilbur deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We can continue this talk later. Put your dishes in the sink when you finish." Phil said, standing up with his plate and fork, walking into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I finally found it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed at him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the rocky setting and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooooooooo why was I forced to be here?" Wilbur asked, sitting besides Tommy. "And why did you make me bring my vial of water?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I've never seen you use your water abilities, and I've been quite curious." Tommy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, but why here? We could've been in the front lawn. It's not like there's any neighbors nearby that'll yell at us."</p><p> </p><p>"Because," Tommy said, standing up. "I wanna practice my own powers."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, and you don't want to accidentally burn the house down."</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, no. I'd rather not be the reason we don't have anywhere to live."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, child."</p><p> </p><p>"IM NOT A F-. Whatever. So do you want to go first, or should I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You should. You're the one who dragged me here anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a bitch, you know that right?"</p><p> </p><p>"But you love me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Schlatt, your tricks don't work on me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's- that's not what I was trying to do. I meant it as, 'but you love me because I'm your brother.' Not that."</p><p> </p><p>"O h.... right. I knew that."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started laughing, holding his midsection as he doubled over in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"'But you love me.'" Tommy mocked, causing Wilbur to laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed and made a small flame in his hand, working on his breathing to keep it at a decent size. He cracked an eye open to glance at Wilbur who was watching him with an odd fascination.</p><p> </p><p>He then noticed Tommy watching him and laughed a bit. Tommy cracked a grin, accidentally letting the fire grow a bit, before he went back to breathing.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Wilbur stand and was surprised to hear him open the vial of water he brought and pull out the water. Soon, Tommy could hear steady breaths next to him that matched his.</p><p> </p><p>They stood like that for a while, when Tommy felt a drop of water on the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>He opened an eye and narrowed it at Wilbur who was flicking water from the blob at him and pulling it off again.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"OH, you respond!" Wilbur joked. "Fucking finally."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy exploded.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FINALLY?' BITCH YOU JUST NEED TO ASK ME FOR MY ATTENTION AND I'LL LOOK AT YOU SO YOU CAN HAVE IT!"</p><p> </p><p>The flame in his hand shot out at the wall of rock in front of him and burnt some grass growing there.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a lot of pent up anger, don't you?" Wilbur asked, putting the mini fire out with the water blob, then drawing it back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can find a NOT DESTRUCTIVE outlet for it." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thought. "Any ideas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmmm... not right now. What if we do like some.... what was it called..... yoga or some shit with our powers?" He offered.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you learn to use your water powers?" Tommy asked, making a flame and tossing it back and forth between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom taught me some of that slow moving stuff, and I found it decidedly easier to use it like that." He said, demonstrating by doing slow movements with his hands and arms, making the water bend and move with him.</p><p> </p><p>He then demonstrated further by starting to move his entire being, making the water move with him more. To Tommy, the water looked like it was apart of Wilbur, or Wilbur was apart of the water.</p><p> </p><p>He stilled the flame in his hand and spread it out into a shield of sorts, but tried moving his hands with it. The fire bent with his arms, causing his excitement to increase.</p><p> </p><p>"You're getting it." Wilbur offered, his arms stretched in a way where the water was stretched out along his back.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took in a deep breath and tried moving his body while doing the thing with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was watching the flame bend and dance the entire time. Once he thought he saw a few sparks appear every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know if it's possible for Arsonists to create lightning like they do in the movies?" Wilbur asked, making the water into its usual blob shape, looking at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugged and continued playing with the band of fire.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never tried it, and I've never seen it, so I don't know." He said, pushing the right end of it up, creating an S-shape with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you try?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't even know how to start."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it involves a fluid motion like how water manipulation requires." Wilbur offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and it also requires a lot of patience. None of which I have.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur scoffed. "You haven't even tried. It could be easy for you." Tommy quenched the flame, bringing both hands together.</p><p> </p><p>"You've seen 'the movies,' show me how it was done."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do it, idiot. I'm not an Arsonist."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking you to try it, I'm asking you to show me the 'fluid motion' it requires."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur narrowed his eyes and funneled the water back into the vial. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"If it is possible for you to conjure lighting like it's nothing, then there are a few things you should know." He started, getting into a very common stance for an Arsonist to use when making an offensive attack. "It can't cross through your chest, or it'll stop your heart." He held one hand out to the side, and placed his other hand on top. He took the inside hand and dragged it along his arm, under his heart; by his stomach, and pushed it out to the other side; leaning that way.</p><p>"A steady stance was common with the Arsonists in the movies when they used it. I'm assuming it's so that, if something goes wrong, the charge will end up in the ground and not shock your system, frying you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not be fried." Tommy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Let's just say, if Phil or Kristen found out I was trying to teach you dangerous tricks, they'd beat me senseless."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think they'd beat you."</p><p> </p><p>".... they won't. But they'll scold me senseless."</p><p> </p><p>"That, they might do."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled a bit. Tommy stood up and faced Wilbur, mirroring his movements.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't loose your patience with this. I am serious when I say how dangerous this is."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. I could fry my systems and end up dead. I won't go setting shit on fire the moment something goes wrong." Tommy said in his serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed but proceeded to let Tommy copy his steps. Once Tommy got a hang of the movements, Wilbur would watch Tommy and give him tips about his stance or where his releasing hand should cross.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few times where Tommy could feel his energy shift in his body. He would start to get jittery whenever he felt it so he would stop, calm his nerves and continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep stopping?" Wilbur had asked after the fifth time Tommy's energy moved.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I can feel it moving inside me." He admitted nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then don't stop! We might be able to see if it's possible."</p><p> </p><p>"My energy shifts when I do this, isn't that proof enough?"</p><p> </p><p>"N o." Wilbur said with a grin that told Tommy he was joking. "If you want to stop, you can. Or if you really want to continue, then just let me know when you feel your energy move, but keep going."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded and resumed the motion.</p><p> </p><p>He almost stopped out of pure fear when the energy tipped to his release arm on the end of the motion. He started up again immediately and gasped slightly when the energy went to his other hand and moved to his finger tips and a small flame left his two fingertips at the end.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He started again, and this time the energy hurt as it entered his hand and moved to his fingertips. His hair started standing on end and when he finished the movement, the pent up energy released and it left him in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he heard something explode further off in the rocky valley.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself tip slightly. He closed his eyes and expected to hit the hard earth underneath, but instead hit something sturdy but soft. He forced his tired eyes open to see a proud, grinning Wilbur looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"That was amazing!" He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Did something explode?" Tommy asked, wanting to know if that was what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite. The bolts hit the wall further down and a few boulders fell. But it was still really fucking cool, not gonna lie." Wilbur said, brushing hair out of Tommy's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you can rest, you've earned it man. I'm so fucking proud of you, it's mental." Wilbur said in a hushed voice with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, yawned, and promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is slowly going to become an ATLA AU, but hybrids are a thing. I guarantee it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>